Kantai Collection: Liberation
by CanadianBacon1994
Summary: After the world wide surprise attack from the Abyssal fleet most navies have been wiped out and the world was sent into a dark age. Three years after the initial attack things have started to change. Humanity has created the ship girl, girls that posses unique abilities. Now a fresh faced TTK is given command of a international fleet of these ship girls to liberate the Pacific.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here I am with another fic. This time around it's based off of the game/anime Kancolle or Kantai Collection. For those that don't know, the premise is that the world's oceans are taken over by a mysterious enemy and the only way to fight back was to create the ship girls. It's a pretty addicting and fun game and I recommend you try it out. **

**A.N I have re written this chapter from its original publication. If you've read this before I say give it another go.**

**-CanadianBacon**

**Kantai Collection: Liberation Part One**

Tragedy, Second Chances and War

"Dialogue"

'Speaking to himself or inner dialogue'

_Journal entries_

**July 23****rd****, 2020 **

**North Atlantic off the East Coast of Canada 1400hrs**

'How should I start this thing? I guess it would be best to just give a brief summary of myself.'

_My name is Tyler Quinn, 20 years old, born in Canada to a Japanese mother and a Canadian Father. I guess Canadian isn't really specific? My dad is English by descent. I take completely after my father though and you wouldn't believe I had Japanese blood in me if I didn't tell you. I've always been in good shape because of sports and working physical jobs through school. Since I'm in the military, it only helps. I've been told I'm good looking by quite a few girls._

'Jesus, I sound like a prick. I'll probably take that out. No one who's going to read this cares what I look like.'

_As a kid and I've had this fascination of the oceans. Even as a little kid I decided to join the navy as soon as I could. That's what I did and now I'm the captain of HMCS Iroquois the third ship of its name. She's a modest destroyer built for patrol and escort duties. _

_People may wonder how I'm a captain of a ship at the age of 20. I'm not some military genius like Napoleon Bonaparte or I guess Admiral Nelson would be the better comparison. I'm not saying I don't know what I'm doing though. The answer lies with connections, more specifically due to Vice Admiral Quinn, who happens to be my father; it was pretty easy for him to get his son into a position of command. _

_That makes me sound like I'm some spoiled military brat. I never wanted that treatment. I wanted to work my way through the ranks on merit and hard work but my father would have none of that. I guess he wants me to follow in his footsteps, be an Admiral some day. I doubt that ever going to happen. I like the ocean too much to give it up for some desk job and a pay raise. I like to be able to command my men from the ship itself, not some base on the horizon. Plus I don't want to leave my ship and crew for someone else to fuck up._

_I've been in command for just a year now, but it seems like I've earned the respect of my men. I like to follow the quote "Treat your men like your own sons and they'd follow you into hell." I don't know who that's by but it's a good idea for anyone leading men into battle. Not that we've actually seen any combat yet. The latest war Canada was involved in was the Second Korean War but I was still in school then._

_Speaking of my crew, we are currently participating in a joint US/Canada NATO naval exercise. This isn't some normal exercise though. It's big, really big. Every ship in the RCN is present and almost half of the USN is here staging this operation to strengthen the bonds between our two navies. _

_Our job today as escort for the USS George Washington is to ensure no aircraft, subs or missiles get close to the carrier. It should be rather easy as the Iroquois is the newest destroyer Canada acquired. She comes equipped with tons of modern military tech. The George Washington is also joined by the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, which has my father on board discussing things with the US admiralty. _

_It's been pretty slow today though. Only a few early morning fire and damage control drills and that's about it. I wonder if we'll get the day off. _

_Something strange is happening though. As I'm writing this the weather went from beautiful and sunny to dark and cloudy in just a few minutes. I know were in the Atlantic but this is unnatural._

Behind me I hear the distinctive sound of sonar. "Captain! The sonar is picking something up!" The operator yells breaking me out of my thoughts.

I put my digital pad down and look his way. "Bring up the HUD."

The crewman types something into his desk and a second later a display appears on the bridge for all to see. I showed us what he was seeing, a single contact approaching fast. I looked out the windows and the storm was growing worse, but there was no rain accompanying these dark clouds.

"Captain more contacts! A lot more!"

A crewman yelled with slight panic in his voice. He had all the right to be a little scared though. The HUD was now filled with what looked like 50 to 100 different unknown signatures.

"What the hell are they? Nothing moves that fast under water." My Lieutenant said aloud to no one in particular.

"All hands to action stations! Get everyone moving!" I ordered the command for battle. Whatever these were they weren't friendly.

The alarms on the ship went off soon after and the command was given. The vessel was now alive with everyone getting to their positions preparing for combat. We threw on our life vests and prepared ourselves for what was coming. By the looks of it, the entire fleet was doing the same. The carriers were even launching aircraft loaded to bear.

"Captain, the contacts are approaching directly in our path, it looks like one will ram us!"

"Dammit, brace for impact!" I curse as everyone hunched down and held onto something for dear life. I watch the HUD as one of the contacts gets closer and closer. Before it hits I close my eyes and hope for the best.

...

After what seemed like an eternity, nothing happens. You could see the world spin everyone was so still.

With one last ping all the contacts disappeared from sonar.

...

"Was it a false alarm?"A crewmember asks confused as he gets up.

Before anyone could answer him a huge water spout erupts next to the ship causing it to list to port. Whatever just came up is big, really big.

As the spout cleared, only what could be described as a monster was seen beside the ship. It resembled what looked to be a whale. But what made it clear as day it wasn't some animal was that it had ethereal looking blue eyes.

We all just stared dumbfounded or scared at the beast.

"What the fuck is that!" A crewman shouts in panic and points towards the creature.

No one answers him.

It just sits there….doing nothing. I really don't know what to do in this situation. They don't train you for killing fucking sea monsters!

Unfortunately, my question is answered as the creature faces my ship and opens it mouth with a deafening roar revealing what was definitely a cannon.

"Get down!" Someone yells and I instinctively duck for cover. A large and loud explosion rocks the ship a second later making my ears ring and knocking the wind right out of my lungs. I can feel my conscience wavering but I hold on to open my eyes a few seconds later.

The fire prevention system has turned on trying desperately to stop the fire that was spreading below deck.

I get up only to see the creature preparing another shot.

'So that's my navy career huh?' I think to myself with a hopeless grin. The one someone gets when they know their fucked.

But before it could fire the finishing blow it's ripped apart by the deck gun with three rapid fired rounds.

'Holy shit, whoever fired that gun deserves a medal.'

I take a quick breather to gain my bearings and assess my surroundings. The bridge is relatively unharmed and everyone seems to be okay except for just a few headaches, bruises and cuts.

"Get me a damage report! I want to know if we're going to stay afloat."

"Yes Captain!" A crewman says before gathering the info from his computer. The HUD comes back up showing a 3D layout of the ship. It doesn't look good. The shell from that monster over penetrated and left a hole in both sides of the ship. Damage control systems are underway but the flooding is heavy. Fire is also spreading but the fire control systems seem to be working. All weapons are online and the engine room is unscathed.

I look out the window to see what's happening with the rest of the fleet and all I see is a massacre. Multiple USN and RCN ships have gone down and the ship we're supposed to be protecting is about to be overrun. The USS Truxton and USS Gravely are putting up a last ditch effort to keep the carrier safe. But without more help the George Washington will go down.

'We can still fight.' I look at my crew and they all anticipate my next order bringing a smile to my face.

"How bout we get some payback!" I yell over intercom. The ships crew erupts with a cheer letting me know they're still in this fight.

I order my men to link up with the remaining escorts and fight off the alien bastards.

The men give another cheer as the ship slowly starts moving.

After about a minute of finding our way through the burning wreckage of friendly vessels we link up with Truxton and Gravely. The two destroyers held off the monster long enough that the George Washington is already getting out of the AO.

"Keep firing! Keep the bastards back! Don't let up! Everyone else help with damage control!" I yell these words of encouragement in the middle of battle hoping my crew doesn't break.

But the situation is looking pretty dim no matter how you put it. Almost the entire fleet has sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Thousands of bodies litter the water.

After about two more minutes of fighting the inevitable happens. Truxtons magazine lights up and explodes causing the entire ship to be obliterated in the blink of an eye. The flash is so bright I can't keep my eyes open to even watch.

Not even ten seconds later Gravely catches fire and her crew abandons ship. Our ship has taken a lot of hits itself and its clear were sinking.

"Sir, what are we going to do!? Were all that's left?" A sailor asks me with tears in his eyes. I can see in his eyes he thinks it's over.

"Nothing we can do sailor. Just hope to God the water isn't too cold." I say with a sad smile.

"All hands abon-"

I start but I'm not able to finish as an explosion rocks the ship. I suddenly find myself in the air and my leg feels….hot? Then with a thud I'm under water. It's cold…really cold. My arm also has that burning sensation coursing through it.

'Wait, what the fuck are you doing you moron? Swim!'

My senses return to me as I start to paddle my way to the surface. My right arm and leg really fucking hurt which slows me down a lot. I can see the surface but I'm swimming too slowly!

'Swim, swim, swim!' My lungs are burning at this point and I have a need to open my mouth to suck in fresh air, only there is none and that would be my death.

The closer I get to the surface my vision starts to tunnel and soon enough I close my eyes.

After a couple more paddles I breach the surface and take a huge gasp of air. When I open my eyes I'm a witness to a horror show. My ship has broken in two and is already sinking rapidly taking how many of my crew with it.

The explosion must have sent me flying far enough away to not get dragged down with it. How I made it out is beyond me.

I look around myself for some kind of debris but all I see are bodies and fire. So many sailors are just motionless, face down. There are still a couple human ships left floating but aren't fairing much better. All that's left of most ships are oil slicks, debris and dead crewmen.

I pull myself onto a piece of debris because it's getting too hard to swim. My right arm and leg are really unresponsive now. I find out why when I look at them. They're mangled pieces of meat at this point. My right side must have taken the brunt of the explosion that sent me flying. Now that I notice it, my vision in my right eye is also kinda blurry.

'Huh, so if I survive this I'll be a cripple.' I rest my head on the piece of debris I'm currently floating on. By this point I think I'll bleed out before help arrives anyways. The sky still looks shitty with that strange weather.

'Well fuck this sucks.' I think before I shut my eyes only too hear some very distinctive gunshots.

'There is only one this in this world that makes that noise!' I think as I quickly sit up to see Warthogs and Hornets making passes at the creatures. The creatures with seemingly no air power of their own retreat back under the waves as fast as they showed up.

The sky clears just a few seconds later revealing the bright sun and blue sky that was there just 20 minutes before. A smile cracks on my face as I see the long awaited reinforcements.

An explosion goes off behind me and as I look it turns out the Gravely's fire must of finally hit the ammo storage. Shrapnel starts flying past me and I get the feeling that my luck will still holdout but that was before I sighted the piece of metal flying straight for my head.

'Fuck!'

**Unknown 0000hrs**

Every sense is dead. There are no sights, sounds or smells. I can't feel anything, including my own body. I'm just drifting in nothingness.

That was before a bright light blinds my vision. Through that light multiple human figures emerge. As my eyes adjust I can see they're all female at least, some older than others. But what really captures my attention is that they all have some sort of strange outfits on. One of the older ones looks really happy to see me before she jumps, does a couple of flips in the air and latches onto me bringing us to the ground with laughter and kisses. She gives me a bright smile before helping me up. They all look happy and I just don't know what the hell is going on!

Then a second later it's over, the girls are gone and I'm left by myself once again in this total darkness.

"What is happening to me? Am I dead? This makes no sense! Who were those girls?" I have so many questions but no one can answer them.

Another light appears before my eyes and I'm now looking at...myself! I look absolutely devastated as I hold some flowers in front of a tombstone that's unreadable to me. I look behind…myself to see three more of those strange girls. Everyone is crying and it's obvious someone…someone important to me and them, died.

"Wait, why am I here? This never happened in my life!? This isn't a memory of mine!" I'm given more questions and no answers before everything goes blank once again.

'Seriously, I'm done with this! Wake up please! Get me out of here!'

Another blinding light reveals me in the graveyard once again. But this time it's much worse. Instead of the one grave there are now over a hundred dotting the landscape. I'm just standing there head down and looking depressed as hell. "I failed them, I told them their fates were theirs to choose, but I was wrong."

"Wait, I just spoke, that was definitely my voice. Why am I talking about fate anyways? It is up to you do with what you're given."

"Not when your fate is shared. I learned that the hard way."

'Huh? Oh shit I'm looking at me! Me is looking at my, oh what the fuck!'

"What do you mean fate is shared? How can someone share their fate?" I ask myself.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't let this happen. It can be avoided." My other self says as he pans his arm across the horizon. "Now, WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes and sit up very quickly.

"Hey, wait you assho…"

"Eep! I look over and a young woman in a nurse's outfit dropped a food tray onto the floor. I obviously startled the living daylights out of her.

'Wait a nurse! I'm in a hospital!' I look down to see myself hooked up to some medical machines and I'm wearing standard hospital garb.

The nurse is still there just staring at me.

"You...y...your awake?" She manages to stutter out.

I guess I gave her quite the scare.

"Looks like it. How long was I out?" I ask as calm as possible, no need to freak her out anymore than she is.

"H...Ho...Hold on I'll get a doctor." She says as she runs out the door screaming for a doctor.

"Jeez, why is she so freaked out? I couldn't have been out that long?"

I wait a few minutes just sitting in my bed. I notice another guy just staring at me from across the room.

"...Sup"

"..." He says nothing as he closes the blinds between me and him.

'You'd think I just woke from the dead or something!'

I'm starting to get a little impatient and I decide I've waited long enough. I yank the needles from my arm and fling the bed sheet from my body. I'm blessed with the sight of my right arm and leg for the first time since waking up.

"What the hell?" They're completely fine, not a scratch left on them. Last I saw them they were in tatters but now it seems like it never happened. Now that if think of it my right eye is completely fine too.

I even put my hand over my left eye to check. "Yeah, I think my vision actually improved?"

"You can thank the miracles of modern medicine and good doctors." A man in what could be his late 30's walks in the room with the nurse that I scared.

"You see, he's awake." The nurse says still a little scared.

"...You weren't kidding."

The doctor pulls up a chair and sits next to my bed.

"I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah I do, for starters how am I alive?"

"Well, as I said before it was the miracle of modern medicine..." I give him an angry glare letting him know I just want answers.

"Alright alright...jeez, everyone is always so impatient." He says with his hands up to calm me down before continuing. "When they found your body you were bleeding pretty badly so the troops applied some medical foam to your wounds. It stopped the bleeding and saved your life. Next you were transported onto the USS George Washington along with other survivors and wounded. Sadly, you were only one of the few that survived. After that you were brought here."

"Where IS here?"

"One of the National Defence Medical Centres. Specifically you're in Ottawa."

"Ottawa eh? I've been here once for school. How bad were my wounds? It looks like they weren't as bad as I thought considering." I showed him my arm as I said that with a smile.

His answer though, was something I wasn't expecting.

With a serious face he gave his answer. "What I'm about to tell you has to be said but it may be hard to digest at first."

"...I'll be fine, no bullshit and get straight to the point."

With a sigh he started his explanation."...Well you sustained multiple shrapnel and burn injuries to the right side of your body. Your right arm, leg and face took the brunt of the damage. Pieces of metal also lodged itself into your brain, somehow not killing you in the process. Because of your wounds we had to completely amputate your two right limbs, remove your right eye, replace eight of your ribs and your right lung."

"Then how the hell do I still have all of those things!" I yell angrily, not at the doctor but at the monster that did that to me.

"Medical advancements have significantly advanced these past three years. At first it looked like you were going to be left a cripple but just a few months ago your limbs and eye have been replaced with cybernetics. Your lung and ribs are synthetic along with the skin you see. But it both feels and looks real. It's not all bad though, your right arm and leg and inhumanly stronger now. It's truly amazing how far things have come."

I look down at my arm and open and close my hand. Everything works just fine. It's hard to believe they're not real...wait he said three years!?

"Wait you said something about three years! You mean I've been in bed for three years!?"

"Yes, because of the shrapnel to your brain you were put in a comatose state for three years." He says so calmly like I should have expected it.

"But I thought I was out for only...a couple days. I had one dream that entire time."

"That's not actually unusual. A lot of people in a coma's wake up without thinking they've been gone for long at all. To their surprise they've been out for a few months to a few years."

"Doctor Christiansen you're needed at the front desk. Doctor Christiansen you're needed at the front desk." The hospital PA system calls out.

"Well, it looks like I've got to go. If you need anything, press this button here and this nurse here will help you." He says as he puts a remote in my hand. "Oh, and we've contacted your brother. He's on his way here now and he should be able to answer any more questions you have." With that he leaves me to myself once again.

I get up and out of bed to walk towards the window. My legs feel no different than they did when they were flesh and bone so I have no trouble walking.

'At least I don't have to go through physical therapy.'

What the hell was up with that dream? I remember it clear as day.

But on my way to the window I'm struck with a familiar overwhelming sensation.

'I gotta piss.'

**November 14****th****, 2023 National Defence Medical Centre Ottawa 1900hrs**

A couple of hours later I'm sitting in a chair next to my bed. The hospital staff let me roam around for a bit and was surprised at how well I was doing. I also grabbed a bite to eat at the cafeteria. It tasted exquisite, I guess it's because I haven't had solid food in three years.

"Look whose back from the dead." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see my brother, granted, my brother that's three years older than I remember.

"Hey I wasn't dead you ass." I say with a smile as I hug him.

"Well the way mom reacted when they first called us you would have thought you were in the grave by then."

"Speaking of mom, why isn't she here? I thought for sure she'd rush right over here. "

Connor gets a sad expression on his face and I guess I know what's coming.

"Tyler, mom and dad...they're..." He has trouble spitting it out but I know the answer already.

"How? How did they die?" I say in a rather cold tone which surprises him.

"Dad died in the same attack you were in. He was on the Eisenhower when it went down. Mom...mom was killed by rebels."

"Rebels! What the fuck do you mean rebels?" I yell as I lose my temper and knock a glass of water onto the floor.

"Jesus, Tyler calm down!" Connor says as he grabs me from breaking anything else.

"Calm down!? You just told me both our parents were murdered and you want me to calm down? Why the fuck was there rebels in Canada?"

"It was because of the war!"

"War?" I start to calm down and Connor releases me. I sit down on a chair near the window and stare outside.

"Did you forget? I was in a coma for three years. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well you didn't really give me the chance to explain." He says as he sits down across from me.

"Alright I'm listening. Tell me everything I need to know."

"Fine, it's a long story so don't get distracted."

He goes onto tell me that those creatures made a worldwide surprise attack on every navy in the world. The world's navies were caught by complete surprise and most completely wiped out in just a few hours. Only a few ships made it safely to port. The USS George Washington was one of them. With the worlds navies gone the Abyssal's as people come to call them took complete control of the World's oceans sending the world into an economic breakdown. Travel and trade could no longer be done and everyone that tried…disappeared. The US was able to retain control of Hawaii but sacrificed almost the entire remnants of its navy protecting places around the globe. U.S bases like Guam and Midway went dark.

After a year, countries were getting desperate. So to pool together resources and manpower, the governments of the US and Canada wanted to band together. So a country wide vote was held. The final tally was 52% in favor of uniting. The United North American States was now a country that encompassed the entirety of the former US and Canada. On paper it was a win-win situation. Canada would now have the protection of the US military in case of a land invasion and the US would get the huge bountiful resources of the North.

This was where the rebels came from. Due to unrest of that 48% in both former countries a huge rebel force gathered for things like liberation and chaos. They were quickly put down by the now larger UNAS military but not before exacting a toll on the country. A lot of major cities and famous land marks were bombed.

In Europe the UK, France, Germany, Russia and Italy also agreed on a combined arms but couldn't come to agreement on creating a new country of their own. After a few of years with no victories against the Abyssal's, the world was surprised to learn that the navies of the UNAS, UK, France, Italy, Germany and Russia have been winning fights in the Mediterranean, Atlantic, Caribbean, and most recently the Indian Ocean. The thing is no one knows how there is a sudden turn around. There are rumors of top secret weapons being used against the Abyssal's but no one has confirmed anything.

In the Pacific, things were even worse. Japan could no longer rely on the U.S for aid and the U.S wasn't able to link up with them so the entire Pacific region is still firmly under Abyssal control. Word is that the UN is planning an offensive soon to liberate the ocean.

By the time he's done I've been left speechless. So much has happened and I've been asleep and missed it all. I couldn't save my mom and I couldn't help the war effort. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

After the long speech Connor looks at his phone and notices the time.

"Hey man I've got to go. Visitor hours are going to be over soon and I've got work in the morning. I'll come back tomorrow if you need me to though."

"No I'll be fine; you do what you got to do. Keep in touch though, seeing as you're my only family I have left."

"Will do man, stay safe." I hug my brother and he heads out and I head to bed. Surprisingly enough I'm actually really tired after sleeping for three years.

**November 15****th****, 2023 **

**National Defence Medical Centre Ottawa 1100hrs**

I open my eyes due to the sunlight hitting me directly in my face. Well that and the fact that I had the same dream again with no change in it what so ever. Maybe it's a side effect of my coma or something?

***COUGH***

"What the hell?" I say turning on my side to see an older man in what could be his late fifties dressed in a naval officer's uniform sitting nearby looking at me.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I ask him suspiciously as I sit up.

"Is that how you speak to a superior officer?" He replies in a slightly amused tone.

When the realization dawns on me I jump up and salute. "No sir, it was a lapse of judgment sir."

He stands up to return the salute before sitting back down.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's probably the first time seeing the uniform and it's definitely the first time meeting me. I'm Connell Howland, Fleet Admiral of the UNAS Pacific Fleet." He says as he puts his hand out.

I shake his hand in return. 'A fricken Fleet Admiral is here? What the hell could he want with me?'

"Do you mind me speaking freely sir?"

"No, go ahead. You can drop the formalities for now."

"Okay then why are you here?"

"Straight to the point, I like it!" He says as he pokes my chest. "I'm here to give you an offer. Believe it or not the public views you as a hero. Don't get me wrong, I know you weren't trying to be heroic; you did what any commander that day would have done. The difference is you're the only one that survived."

My face pales a little hearing those last words.

"I'm the only Captain that survived?"

"Yes, all others either went down with the ships or succumbed to wounds from the battle."

"So just because I survived they call me a hero? That's bullshit."

He turns around and walks to the window opening the blinds.

"I agree, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because those monsters are stubborn. The Pacific Ocean is still completely controlled by them and we've had no success so far in rooting them out like we did in the Atlantic."

I sit up hanging my legs off the bed and walk over next to him.

"I see that sir, but what does that have to do with me? I'm only a Captain with no ship and if those monsters are as effective as they are, I just might end up like those others."

"That's why I'm hereby promoting you to Admiral and offering you command of a special task force. If you accept, everything from here on out will be highly classified and confidential."

My heart skips a beat when I hear those words. I never wanted to be an Admiral like my father but it seems I can't get away from that.

"I'm grateful for the offer sir, but why me? There has to be someone more qualified or..."

"There isn't. Believe me we've tried. But you are the only remaining naval officer with brass balls kid."

"Sir, I..." I try to speak but he cuts me off again.

"You want to know something Quinn, I knew your father. He was a good man and he loved his sons. He spoke very highly of you and after that battle I see why. Now he may have done things that pissed you off but it was because he believed you were destined to do something great with your career. Now I can't force you to accept my offer, but I can say that this is the opportunity that your dad wanted for you."

"That's a low blow sir."

"Hmpf, times are tough."

I sighed. "I'll do it. I'd be a fool and a coward to not accept this post."

Howland grows a big smile on his face before grabbing my shoulder. "That a good man!"

He also tries to offer me a cigar but I refuse.

"What, you don't smoke? Good, this shit is horrible for your health." He says with a hearty laugh.

"Now get dressed, shower and pack your things, we leave in half an hour." He says as he drops a uniform onto my bed.

I just look at him.

"Don't worry they'll fit. You'll look like you were born in that uniform." He says with another laugh.

"Oh, and you'll need these." He says as he adds a few badges onto the uniform. I pick one up and notice it's for the medal of honour.

"Wait…this is for the medal of honour!" I say surprised.

"Yeah, as I said you deserve it. But no time for ceremonies, come on."

'The bastard had it all planned out.'

After a quick shower I put the uniform on and he was right. It was the perfect fit for me. It already had everything it needed and it looked pretty good to.

"It's about time, come on the birds waiting." He says while checking his watch.

"What about signing out of the hospital?"

"Everything is already taken care of."

"Following you sir." I say as we head to the roof where a helicopter is waiting.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you speak Japanese!?" Howland asks over the sound of the rotors.

"Yeah I do. My mom taught me when I was young, why do you ask!?"

He just gives me a quick smile. "It'll come in handy. Oh and how are your French, Italian, German and Russian?"

"What? I took a lot of language courses but I wouldn't say they're great. Where are we going?"

"Put your hula skirt on cause' were going to Hawaii."

With that I was on my way to my first post with little to no information on what it would entail.

**November 21****st****, 2023 **

**Pearl Harbour Hawaii, UNAS Pacific Command 1400hrs**

_It's been about a week since I've arrived in Hawaii. The weather is what I expected it to be, fucking awesome. As someone that grew up on the east coast of Canada, Hawaiian weather is amazing and refreshing. This past week I've just been dealing with everything I needed to get done since waking up, basically just settling into my new position. Most of my essential belonging has been shipped to me like my sword and pistol. I've been kept in the dark still on what ships Id be given command of and how I'm supposed to fight the Abyssal's. But today that's apparently going to change because I'm being summoned to a meeting where I'll be given the full run down. Aircraft arrived all morning bringing in delegates from the UK, Germany, France, Italy and Russia. I'm sure they'll be part of this meeting but to what extent? _

I close up my tablet and set it down on my desk. I decided to continue my journal seeing as I'm probably going to be involved in something big starting today.

Three rapid taps sound off from my door.

"Who is it?"

A muffled voice comes through the door. "It's Admiral Howland's aide sir, I've come to get you for the meeting."

'Fuck~, here goes nothing.'

"Alright, I'll be right out."

I grab my cap and look myself over to see if everything is in check. It would be downright embarrassing if I showed up improperly dressed. After confirming everything is good I open the door to see a fresh faced young sailor, no more than 19. He salutes me and I salute back.

"The meeting will start in ten minutes sir. We should get there in five if we leave now." The sailor says with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Alright I'm following you."

"Yes sir!" He says as he brings me outside. The base is very much alive with sailors, marines and airmen doing their daily duties around Pearl. The base itself was hit in the Abyssal attack but the damage was minor. Unfortunately, among the casualties was the USS Arizona memorial which was destroyed in the fighting.

"You'll be meeting with Admiral Howland, Admiral Sir George Zambellas of the Royal Navy, Admiral Bernard Rogel of the French Navy, Admiral Andreas Krause of the German Navy, Admiral Giuseppe De Giorgi of the Italian navy, Admiral Viktor Viktorovich Chirkov of the Russian Navy and finally Admiral Tomohisa Takei of the JMSDF." The aide gives me a nervous smile when he notices my face.

'I am completely screwed.'

Before long we've arrived at the meeting hall where I expect to be eaten alive. The aide gives me one last salute. "Good luck sir."

I salute back before giving him a nervous smile. "Thanks, I'll need it."

I make my way to the meeting room which is guarded by two marines in dress blues. The let me in once I show them my ID and I walk through the door. I immediately notice six faces looking at me with scrutiny.

"Zis him? He zont look like much." A man with a thick Russian accent says while looking me down.

'Guess I know who Chirkov is.'

"Yes, he's just a boy still." A man with a heavy English accent says that could only be Zambellas

'Boy!?'

"Alright, enough, you know age doesn't equate to skill. I trust this man to get shit done. Now that our Admiral is here we can start the first meeting of Operation Kancolle." Howland saves me from any more scrutiny and everyone sits down.

"I guess I'll introduce you. Quinn, these are Admirals Zambellis…"

"It's Zambell-as." The Admiral says irritably.

"Right…Rogel, Krause, Giorgi, Chirkov and Takei." Howland finishes with the introductions and I introduce myself.

"Now let's begin."

A screen appears in front of everyone with the name Operation Kancolle on it. The emblem of Operation Kancolle is of a battleship surrounded by a reef with an anchor hanging from the bottom.

"Now I don't need to remind everyone that what is said here is of the top most secrecy. I you violate this secrecy you are subject of the highest of military punishments."

Everyone shakes their head in a yes and I do the same.

"So let's get started. This meeting will bring our commander here up to speed with current events and set the basis for how things will proceed from here on out. Admiral Quinn, this meeting is mostly for your sake so pay attention. Now as most of you know, our conventional ships and weapons proved mostly ineffective against the Abyssal threat. We simply couldn't afford to take the losses we suffered. In desperation, Japan developed a weapon, if you can call them that, to effectively fight those monsters. Admiral Quinn, feast your eyes on our saviors."

My screen changes and what I see confuses the hell out of me. I was expecting a crazy looking a ship or aircraft, but what I got was a picture of a young woman strapped with these strange armaments. They must be fucking with me. Some joke to play on the newbie.

"I had the same reaction you did Quinn, our most effective weapons against the Abyssal threat are these girls."

'Oh my god their serious!'

"Sir, are they human? Are they some kind of high-tech android or something?" I ask with haste. Something like this is beyond conventional or rational.

"They are human, at least that's as much as they'll tell me."

"So they're human... how's that possible?"

"I wish I could tell you but none of us know the science behind it. But I assure you they need food, water, and sleep. They can live and die, hell they need female only washrooms! You get my point?"

"Actually, I may be able to shed some light on the subject." Admiral Takei spoke up in English.

"Go ahead Admiral." Howland says as he gives him the table.

"When my country was first fighting the Abyssal threat, a live but wounded one washed up on shore. We don't know how or why but we captured it and performed experiments on it. Of our multiple discoveries, the most shocking one is that the Abyssals contain human DNA, but also fuel, ammo, steel..."

"So your saying those things used to be human!?" Admiral Zambellas spoke out in shock.

"Vhy veren't ve ever told thiz?" Admiral Chirkov said with a cigar in his mouth.

"We didn't feel comfortable on releasing this information until recently, but those things weren't just human. They were the warships those humans served on. Basically they have somehow manifested into those monsters. At least, that's what we speculate with what we've gathered."

"Wait, so that means our girls..." Admiral Howland starts but isn't able to finish.

"Yes, they have been given Abyssal DNA. That is where they get their new souls, personalities, strength and memories from. They are the warships of the past reincarnated as human girls. Why do you think these girls can carry weapons that weigh in the tons with no strain? That they are mostly unharmed when shot with high caliber weapons?"

"But...why girls? Some of them are only twelve years old." Admiral Krause asks.

"We think it has to do with the simple fact that ships are commonly referred to as a she. Our scientists first tried to inject male servicemen, but the DNA would always reject them so when we tried it on a female human it was completely compatible."

"So...why are these Abyssals attacking?" Admiral Rogel asks.

"That my friend is where our answers stop. We don't know why they want to kill and sink. Maybe its revenge, maybe it's God's will, who knows?" Takei finishes and sits back down in his chair.

A silence takes the room as we all absorb the knowledge we gained. This is nothing like I expected. I thought it was going to be much simpler than this. In just ten minutes I'm told the monsters that murdered my crew and my father were former humans and warships out for…revenge? As I'm thinking about this Admiral Howland gets back up.

"Well…shit, none of us were expecting that but thank you for sharing that with us Admiral Takei. Now while we're on the topic of Abyssal's we'll go over every confirmed class of Abyssal ship. The Admiral starts flipping through pages detailing each class with a photo. They all look similar in the freakish design but he then stops on something that makes me sick. This one…looks human.

"What is that?" I ask quietly.

The Admirals all looked uncomfortable too. "That's another good question. At first these things were like mass produced toys that all resembled monster, but recently they've started to appear human. Highly mutated and female humans at that, that leaves the question, how?"

Admiral Krause takes the table. "All we have on this is rumors and speculation. But most agree that they are…former female service members converted. That would explain the absence of any female bodies in the water after a battle."

"That still wouldn't explain the sheer numbers of them. It's like they mass produce them now…somehow." Admiral Giorgi adds.

"Well gentlemen, that's one of the goals of project Kancolle. Admiral Quinn, this council of nations has chosen you to be the Admiral of a combined fleet of these ships girls. Your job will be the liberation of the Pacific Ocean, find out where their bases are, destroy them but most importantly, find out what these things are and where they come from. You have the support of these countries and their girls will become available to you as things improve in home waters. For now you'll have a small fleet of destroyers from the IJN, USN and RCN under your command. We want to see if you can actually command a few little ones before we give you the big guns. Your base of operations will be on the Japanese island of Okinawa; therefore your supplies will come from the mainland so make sure to keep those lines open. Anything you'd like to add gentlemen?"

Admiral Takei stands up once again. "Yes, I'd like to point out these girls are not normal sailors. They are very free spirited so adjust your methods accordingly. Some will have personalities better suited for training your other Kanmasu, while others will be good for teaching the young ones. Others will be suited for secretarial and logistical duties. Another thing to keep in mind is that they may become very much attached to you, how you plan to deal with these is up to you. I've also been informed that you speak Japanese, so that will help you immensely when it comes to dealing with Japans fleet girls. So remember, each of them is unique, if you have any questions feel free to contact me on the mainland." Takei sits back down and Admiral Krause stands up.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we may have struck a terrible blow to the Abyssal fleets in the Atlantic and Mediterranean but the threat isn't completely gone. If you are able to send us additional resources, we'll be able to send more help your way." Krause sits down after his speech.

Rogel gets up next.

"Your base crew will also be made up of these girls. Like Takei said, some are best suited for command, secretarial duties, construction and repairs. Remember that these girls are not public knowledge, so we can't simply hire regular crewmen to do these jobs. All regular human interaction will be limited to project Kancolle staff." Rogel sits down and after no one else gets up Howland stands up once again.

"Remember Quinn, these girls are still human. They'll need rest, so don't push them too hard."

"Speaking of which, can the girls be killed?" I ask because none of them have mentioned what happens if things go bad.

"Unfortunately, they are not invincible. They may be somewhat protected from physical damage because of the special DNA, so the only damage they sustain when hit is to armor, aka clothing and weapon systems. But when the weapon system on their back fails it becomes too heavy and drags the girl under the water, drowning them. The system fails when it's taken too much damaged to sustain itself."

'Well shit, that sucks.'

"I understand, don't make any unnecessary risks."

"So, if no one has anything to add this meeting is over." Howland says as he shuts the terminals down. Everyone gets up and shakes my hand to congratulate me before leaving the room. Howland walks over to me and shakes my hand.

"Wasn't what you were expecting eh?" Howland says with a smirk.

"I don't think anyone could have seen that coming." I say giving another nervous smile. I look at my hands and they're still shaking.

I guess Howland notices this because he puts one of his cigars in my hand. "Things will be fine; if you're half the man your father says you are you'll do just fine."

"Where will the other Admirals be during all this?"

"Everyone except for me and Takei will be on the mainland gathering reports and giving you missions to complete. The only time you'll see them again will be during the monthly meetings. Now get going, you've got a flight waiting to take you to Okinawa." He says once again shaking my hand.

**November 22****nd****, 2023 **

**Unnamed Naval Base, Okinawa Japan** **0030hrs**

The helicopter is just about out of hearing range by now but I'm still just standing here with my luggage in awe. This base is magnificent; it was obviously designed with the ship girls in mind because it resembles a university campus more than a naval base. The docks are big enough for supply ships but that's about it.

At the moment I'm the only staff member on base. I'll have to check everything out tomorrow before the girls get here. But right now I just want to sleep; jetlag is killing me.

When I get to the building that's marked as the main HQ I'm pretty impressed. It's a red brick two story building that's also pretty long to. When I walk into the building there is an atrium and a double staircase heading up to the second floor on each back wall. I don't really know what's down the halls yet but I guess this is where all my operations are handled. Heading up to the second floor I go down the left, take a right and come across a single door with a sign that says _Admirals Office_.

My office is pretty nice but still very bland at the moment. After further inspection there is another door on the left wall and right wall. Opening the door on my left I finally find my bedroom. It was built for a Westerner in mind which is plainly obvious. I took my uniform off, placed it neatly on the racks and fell asleep in a minute.


	2. Info Dump 1

**Encyclopedia of Kantai Collection: Liberation**

**So you may be wondering what the hell this is. This is where I will dump information from my story so it doesn't crowd the actual chapters. Basically it's going to be an in depth description of the world and ship girl OC's. Since I plan on having plenty of OC ship girls it'll help you, the reader, gain a better understanding of their looks, personality stuff like that. So before every chapter you'll get a description of the new OC's for that chapter. I will also be including facts of the different world my story takes place in. For example you'll get a big description of the history of the UNAS (United North American States) in this dump. Oh and there will be a more in depth look at the admiral this time around just to give you a better idea of what I envision him to look like. These info dumps will accompany every chapter when I release them. **

**-CanadianBacon**

**The United North American States**

Capital City: Ottawa, Washington DC

Largest City: New York

Official Language: None at the Federal Level

National Language: English

Demonym: North American

Goverment: Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic

The United North American States (UNAS) is a republic consisting of 63 states. The country encompasses the entirety of the former Canada and the United States making it the largest country in the world with an estimated population 400,000,000 people. The country was born out of desperation in the early months of 2021 after the worldwide Abyssal attack destroyed the world's navies and economy. Canada and the US were facing another depression on the scale of the 1920's. An idea was soon put forth to stabilize the two countries. Unite under one banner and share the wealth. A vote was passed for every citizen to decide on whether they would unite or not. The end results were 52% in favor of the merge. Canada would now have the world's largest military to defend against Abyssal attacks while the US was able to effectively use the large natural resources of Canada. This merge saved the two countries from collapse but it wasn't an entirely smooth conversion. A rebel army emerged consisting of that 48% that voted against the merge. They soon carried out attacks on the new government and civilian population. Tyler's mother was killed in one of these attacks. Fortunately the army was quickly suppressed by North American ground forces. Now in 2023 the UNAS is the world leader in both economic and military power.

**The Admiral**

-Name: Tyler Quinn

-Height: 6'1

-Weight: 210lbs

-Age: 24

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Deep Blue &amp; Light Brown

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Toned

-Looks: Above Average

**Tyler's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

The UNAS naval uniform is almost exactly the same as the USN. Members have the option to wear the USN or RCN if they were in service before the merge. Tyler wasn't given a RCN officers uniform though.

-He's usually wearing his naval officer's cap when walking around the base but takes it off indoors.

-He wears his UNAS Service Dress White Uniform coat with his last name above his right breast pocket.

On the left he has all ribbons he's earned through his service. On his shoulders he has the epaulets of his rank.

-He wears his white trousers with a gold buckle belt.

-He wears white dress shoes.

Tyler Quinn was born in Toronto, Ontario to a Japanese mother and English (by descent) father. He was a momma's boy from birth and was taught how to speak and read Japanese since he was little. He grew up admiring the navy and joined the navy after high school. He originally wanted to rise through the ranks by merit but his career was fast tracked by his father. He disliked the treatment and became distant from his dad because of it, but now that his dad is gone he regrets his decision to do so. He was Captain of HMCS Iroquois, the third ship of her name, for a year before the Abyssal attack. His crew admired him because of his kind and fatherly nature. After the attack his right leg, arm and eye have been replaced by cybernetics giving him superior strength in those limbs. After waking up from the coma he was given the chance to command a fleet of ships girls to take back the Pacific Ocean.

**Ship Girl OC's this Chapter**

HMCS Haida

HMCS Iroquois

USS Laffey

USS Heermaan

USS Hoel

USS Johnston

**The RCN Destroyers**

**Haida **

**Haida's Physical Appearance**

Class: Tribal DD

-Height: 5'5

-Weight: 110lbs

-Age: 14-16

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Icy Blue &amp; Long White Hair going to her lower back signifying her North Atlantic operations

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Petite

-Cup Size: B

-Looks: Cute like most kancolle destroyers

The best comparison I can make is Yuudachi Kai Ni.

**Haida's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

\- She has a Hiada tribe thunderbird pin in her hair keeping her bangs off her right eye.

-A white scarf around her neck that hangs off her back symbolizing her service in the North Atlantic and Arctic Oceans.

\- She wears the uniform of RCN sailor but has the jacket unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up because it's hot in the Pacific and the HMCS Haida wasn't built for Pacific operations. She also has CANADA on the top of both shoulders in yellow stitch.

-She wears a navy blue short skirt with black knee socks.

-Black slip on shoes.

**Haida's Armaments **

3 x 4"/45 Mk.16 twin guns. One the right hand and two on her rigs left.

2 × 20 mm Oerlikon cannons on her rig for AA

1 × quadruple mount 40mm/39 2-pounder gun over her shoulder for AA.

1 x 21-inch torpedo tube quad launcher on the right leg.

1 x depth charge thrower on her left hand.

Her rig is painted dark blue with white thick stripes and has a red maple leaf on the smoke stack. Her propulsion shoes are red.

**Haida's Personality**

Haida is a very proud and strong destroyer because of her service record. She sunk the most tonnage of any Canadian ship in the war and was especially known for her luck. She took damage throughout the war but never sunk. She's constantly itching for a fight but isn't fond of German subs and torpedo boats which caused her the most trouble in the war. She'll complain about the hot weather along with the other Canadian ship girls because they were never built for Pacific operations. She speaks with a slight English tone because she was originally built in England. She can also speak some Russian due to her escorting convoys to Russia. Overall she is a sweet and caring girl that loves to scrap with the Abyssals.

Around the base shell be found either training or hanging out with other DD's.

**Iroquois **

**Iroquois' Physical Appearance**

Class: Tribal DD

-Height: 5'5

-Weight: 110lbs

-Age: 14-16

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Green &amp; Dark Brown

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Petite

-Cup Size: B

-Looks: Cute like most kancolle destroyers

The best comparison I can make would be regular Shigure Kai Ni.

**Iroquois' Clothing from Top to Bottom**

-She'll wear two eagle feathers in her hair.

-She wears a black and white striped scarf that she wraps around her neck for participating in the Normandy invasion.

-She wears the uniform of a RCN sailor like Haida but keeps it buttoned up to the last top three. She also rolls up the sleeves but is a lot neater than Haida. On her collar she has a small pin of the Norwegian flag because she escorted Prince Olav back to Norway after the war. She also wears a gold ring with the hammer and sickle inscribed from convoy escort duties to Russia.

-She also wears a navy blue short skirt and black knee socks like her sister.

-The same goes with the black slip on shoes.

**Iroquois' Armaments**

3 x 4"/45 Mk.16 twin guns. One the right hand and two on her rigs left.

2 × 20 mm Oerlikon cannons on her rig for AA

1 × quadruple mount 40mm/39 2-pounder gun over her shoulder for AA.

1 x 21-inch torpedo tube quad launcher on the right leg.

1 x depth charge thrower on her left hand.

Her rig is painted dark blue with white thick stripes. Her propulsion shoes are red.

**Iroquois' Personality **

Iroquois is a very humble, shy and quiet girl. Even though she is the lead ship between her four sisters, Haida enjoys the fighting more than she. She prefers to help people and escort ships. That doesn't meant she can't fight well though. She is also a collector of souvenirs. She likes to wear items that describe where she's been. Like her sister she is not fond of German subs, but has a particular dislike of bombers. She'll also mention the hot weather once in a while like Haida but won't be so vocal about it. Also like Haida she has a slight English accent. Overall she is a person that will be more likely to help her friends then want to fight head to head with the enemy. She'll usually be seen quietly reading a book or with her sister practicing.

**The USN Destroyers**

**Laffey **

**Laffey's Physical Appearance**

Class: Allen M. Summers DD

\- Height: 5'6

-Weight: 110lbs

-Age: 15-17

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Orange like fire &amp; Blonde. It's relatively long, reaching mid back.

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Petite

-Cup Size: C

-Looks: Cute like most kancolle destroyers but battle scarred. She sports multiple scars along her body.

**Laffey's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

-She wears a broach of a F4F Wildcat keeping the bangs away from her right eye. A remark to Wildcat pilot Carl Rieman for keeping multiple kamikazes from hitting her.

-She wears a tattered blue neckerchief matching her uniform.

-She wears a tattered navy blue service uniform of WW2 with burn holes and cuts throughout it. On her right arm she has the rank of Seaman. Above her right breast she has DD-724 stitched in white and on the left U.S Navy

-She wears a navy blue skirt that is also ripped in places complimenting her uniform.

-She also wears black slip on shoes.

**Laffey's Armaments **

2 × 5 in/38 cal dual purpose guns. One on her right hand and one on her rig on the left side.

2 × 40 mm anti-aircraft guns mounted on her rig over her left shoulder.

4 × 20 mm AA guns mounted with the 40mm

2 × 21 in (530 mm) quint torpedo tubes, one on both thighs.

1 × depth charge track mounted on the back of her rig.

The rig is all grey except for her propulsion shoes which are red.

**Laffey's Personality**

Laffey is a persistent and stubborn little bugger. She will rarely admit she's losing in an argument and is kind of negative towards the TTK. She can take more damage than a lot of other Destroyers before she has to retreat and even then she only does so reluctantly. Her nickname is "The Ship That Would Not Die." This is represented in her uniform which is tattered and burnt. She has a fear of fire and dive bombers though. She has a fondness of allied aircraft but doesn't like the Corsair too much. Think of her as a boxer that gets her ass kicked but won't go down. At base she usually hangs out watching the carriers do their training or segregating herself from everyone else.

**Heermann **

**Heermann's Physical Appearance**

Class: Fletcher DD

\- Height: 5'5

-Weight: 110lbs

-Age: 12-14

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Green &amp; Light Brown. It's long, reaching lower back.

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Petite

-Cup Size: B

-Looks: Cute like most kancolle destroyers with a smart girl look.

**Heermann's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

-She wears a white navy cap.

-She wears a pair of glasses that may be a little too big for her.

-She wears a navy blue neckerchief around her neck.

-She wears the navy blue service dress like Laffey. Except hers is in good shape. She has the rank of Petty Officer Second Class on her right arm. Above her right breast she has DD-532 stitched in white and US Navy on the left.

-She wears a navy blue skirt and black knee socks.

-She wears black slip on shoes.

**Heermann's Armaments**

2 × 5" (127mm)/38 guns. One on her right hand and one on her rig on her left side.

2 × 40 mm anti-aircraft guns mounted on her rig over her left shoulder.

4 × 20 mm AA guns mounted with the 40mm

2 × 21 in (530 mm) quint torpedo tubes, one on both legs.

1 × depth charge track on the back of her rig.

The rig is all grey except for her propulsion shoes which are red.

**Heermann's Personality**

Heermann likes to think is she is a genius. She probably gets the idea from her namesake. But she is a very capable destroyer like her Taffy sisters. She especially likes her torpedoes and tries to use them as often as possible against the Abyssals. She isn't scared of an enemy larger than her and she constantly likes to engage battleships and heavy cruisers even though she probably shouldn't. Like most destroyers she also doesn't like subs and aircraft. She's a fan of light carriers over the regular ones. Overall she is a scrappy little destroyer when it comes to fights and a self proclaimed genius at base. She'll most likely be found with her Taffy sisters.

**Hoel**

**Hoel's Physical Appearance**

Class: Fletcher DD

\- Height: 5'5

-Weight: 110lbs

-Age: 12-14

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Brown &amp; Light Brown. It's long, reaching lower back.

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Petite

-Cup Size: B

-Looks: Cute like most kancolle destroyers

**Hoel's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

-She wears an officer's naval cap with the name Kintberger on the inside.

-She wears a navy blue neckerchief around her neck.

-She wears a navy blue service dress with the rank of Petty officer Third Class on her right arm. Above her right breast she has DD-553 stitched in white and US Navy on the left.

-She wears a navy blue skirt and black knee socks.

-She wears black slip on shoes.

**Hoel's Armaments **

2 × 5" (127mm)/38 guns. One on her right hand and one on her rig on her left side.

2 × 40 mm anti-aircraft guns mounted on her rig over her left shoulder.

4 × 20 mm AA guns mounted with the 40mm

2 × 21 in (530 mm) quint torpedo tubes, one on both legs.

1 × depth charge track on the back of her rig.

The rig is all grey except for her propulsion shoes which are red.

**Hoel's Personality**

Hoel is a brave young girl like the rest of her "Taffy Sisters". She likes to scrap with ships much larger than her. Unfortunately, unlike her sisters her torpedo aim leaves things to be desired. She is also a tough little destroyer that can take a lot of hits before being heavily damaged. The Hoel took 40 hits from CA and BB before sinking. She also has a habit of rescuing fairy pilots shot down in battle. She also has troubles with sinking subs because she never gets any good hits. She dislikes enemy CA and BB greatly and does her best to exact revenge. Overall she is a brave girl that loves to scrap with the CA and BB. She will be seen hanging with her Taffy sisters around base.

**Johnston**

**Johnston's Physical Appearance**

Class: Fletcher DD

\- Height: 5'6

-Weight: 115lbs

-Age: 12-14

-Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Blue &amp; Brown. It's long, reaching lower back.

-Skin Colour: White

-Figure: Petite

-Cup Size: C

-Looks: Cute like most kancolle destroyers. Slightly more mature looking than other Fletchers.

**Johnston's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

-She wears an 18th century tri-corner hat that slightly hangs off the right side of her head.

-She wears a navy blue neckerchief around her neck but she has torn it up a little.

-She wears a black cape with a red lining that hangs of her left shoulder. The outside is adorned with golden lanyards.

-Like her sisters, she wears the navy blue service dress but has modified it to suit her needs. She has her sleeves rolled up messily. She's ripped the lower half with her hands exposing her midriff. On the right arm she has the rank of Petty Officer First Class. Above her right breast she has DD-557 and US navy on the left.

-She wears a navy blue skirt and a brown leather belt with two 18th century looking flintlock pistols and holsters on the back with an ammo pouch on the left side. She also has a cutlass hanging off her belt on the right side.

-Instead of socks and shoes she wears long black boots that come up to her knees.

**Johnston's Armaments **

4 × 5" (127mm)/38 guns. One on her right wrist, one on her left wrist and one on her rigs right side and left side.

2 x Modified Sea Service Flintlock Pistol 12" Barrel

1 x Steel Cutlass

4 × 40 mm anti-aircraft guns mounted on her rig over her left and right shoulder.

6 × 20 mm AA guns mounted with the 40mm

2 × 21 in (530 mm) quint torpedo tubes, one on both legs.

1 × depth charge track on the back of her rig.

The rig is painted black and red by her and her propulsion boots are black. The smokestack has a jolly roger painted on it.

**Johnstons Personality**

Johnstion is a brave destroyer like her taffy sisters. What set her apart are her leadership ability and her severe case of Chunnibyou. Johnston is the "older sibling" to her Taffy sisters and is the one in charge. Her chunni is a severe case where she dresses, acts and fights like a pirate, going after larger ships than her for the glory and prize of MVP. She was able to convince the scientists to modify some flintlock pistols so she could use them against Abyssal ships. She'll even use her superior strength to close in and fight with her cutlass. She and Kiso Kai Ni get along really well. The biggest difference that would separate her from other destroyers is her effectiveness against large ships like BB's and CA's. She is always able to close in and score multiple torpedo hits. Overall she is a brave, happy chunni that wants nothing more than to win glory for her "tin-can" sisters. Around the base you'll find her with her sisters or Kiso.

**So that's it for this chapters info dump. If you actually read it all give yourself a round of applause. Imagine if I tried to include all that in the actual chapter. Hopefully this will help you get a better idea of the OC ship girls, the Admiral and parts of the world I created. As I said before these will accompany every chapter with new OC's and info.**

**-CanadianBacon**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of Kantai Collection: Liberation. I want to thank everyone that has followed and reviewed my first chapter. Everyone has been really positive about this so it makes me want to write even more. This chapter will introduce you to the base and our first arrivals. It will also introduce you to my six OC destroyer girls. I hope you enjoy.**

**A.N This is another rewrite from its first publication.**

**-CanadianBacon**

**Kantai Collection: Liberation Part Two**

First Arrivals

"Dialogue"

'Speaking to himself or inner dialogue'

_Journal entries_

**November 23****rd****, 2023**

**Unnamed Naval Base, Okinawa Japan 1100hrs**

'What is that?' I think to myself as I jump up in my bed. I'm a pretty light sleeper and can basically sense when something is happening around me.

The afternoon sun is shining brightly into my room at this point and that's when I locate the source of the noise. Looking through my window I can see multiple helicopters are approaching the base from the bay. There must be at least a dozen of them carrying some type of cargo which is slowing them down.

That's when I panic. "Oh fuck I slept in!"

Checking my watch confirms the time. It's already the afternoon and I'm still in bed. It must be from all the jetlag. The girls are going to be here any minute and I'm not even showered and dressed! What a great start to my career as an Admiral.

I quickly jump in the bathroom which is across my office from my bedroom, bathe myself, brush my teeth and take care of morning business. By the time I'm done the choppers are getting ready to land. So I quickly throw on my uniform doing the buttons up on my jacket as I rush outside.

'Great, now the girls are going to think I'm some shitty Admiral.' With a quick sigh I rush over to the landing pads. It takes me about two minutes to get there by foot and when I get there I'm surprised to see just regular men in army uniforms.

A man in an army officer's uniform approaches me when he notices my presence. He's a rather tall and lanky Japanese man with a thin looking face probably around my age. With a salute he introduces himself.

"Captain Yamada of the JSDF supplies division, sir. More importantly, project Kancolle."

I give him a salute back before he hands me a clipboard. He looks at me like he is eager to hear my response.

"What's this?" I ask him.

He gives me a smile before answering. "Oh, good you speak Japanese! I thought I would have to try and speak English. That there is just a manifest of all the stuff we brought you today. Take a look over it if you like, but I need you to sign at the bottom...here." He says pointing at the bottom of the clipboard.

"They didn't tell you I could speak Japanese?"

"No just that I had to get this stuff here this morning."

Looking at the list shows me that they brought some basic materials for building around the base like tools, bricks and wood, plenty of food and drinkables, twenty instant repair...buckets? Plus everything else the base would need for a week like toiletries. I sign my name at the bottom of the manifest and hand it back to Yamada. He looks at it for a sec before handing me a copy for documentation purposes.

"What the hell are instant repair buckets?"

"No idea sir. I'm just a supply captain. But one of my guys got a little curious and popped one open. It contained this green liquid. I wouldn't touch the stuff, so neither should you sir."

"Noted."

He looks around the area quickly. "So where are the girls?"

"Not here yet."

"Right...well me and the boys will get this put away for you and then we'll be off."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"For a second there I thought I'd have to haul this stuff around myself."

"No sir, we can handle this...Oh and one more thing. I'll be handling your supply lines Anything you need, just give me a call and I'll do the best I can to get it for you, either personal or military it doesn't matter. Otherwise you'll have a steady stream of fuel, steel, ammo and bauxite from cargo convoys every morning."

"What about the Abyssal's?"

He puts his hands on his hips and sighs.

"The Abyssal's love to attack any convoy they can. They mainly operate subs and light vessels in these waters but they're a real problem."

"Subs eh?"

"Yeah, they patrol the waters around the island right now."

"Hmm."

"It would make things a lot easier for us if you took them out. How bout' this, if you somehow get rid of the subs for me and my boys, Ill getcha' something special." He says with a grin.

"Aright, you got it."

He gives me a nod before heading back to his guys. He starts barking orders and they start loading crates up onto trucks to haul them away into storage.

'If I'm to clear the sea lanes, that means having to find the Abbysal's base in the region first.'

As I'm thinking I realize that since the girls haven't shown up yet it would be a good time to check out the base before they get here. I pull out the map I was given with that in mind and I head back towards the HQ, which I've dubbed the Mega for now.

As I'm walking towards the building I notice that just outside the front of the mega is what looks like a dirt field marked with chalk lines. It reminds me of a track back in high school but it's also big enough to serve as a parade square.

Heading inside the first floor of the HQ contains a hallway running around the length of the building with multiple doors. Straight across from the front door there is a two door room. Above the door way has a sign that says _Operations _on it. Deciding to head there first I find out it's my command center for the entire base. The room itself is pretty large, containing a map table of the Pacific in the middle. There are also a bunch of charts, chalk boards, and radio systems. I just wonder who is going to staff all these positions.

After getting a good look at the room I head down the halls and find out that they're the dorm rooms for the BB's and CV's.

Heading outside and around the back brings me to the dorms for the rest of the fleet. They are divided by ship class and there are a lot of them, especially for destroyers. Inside each room you'll find a three story bunk bed, a kotatsu, some dressers, cabinets and a desk.

'Looks like I'll be getting a lot of destroyers in the future.'

From the dorms I head to what they call the "docks" which confuses me slightly, I guess Ill find out when I get there.

As I'm walking, I notice how beautiful this place actually is. The base is cut-off by mountains covered in lush green jungle. The water in the bay itself is clear blue and shiny like you'd expect from the Pacific. It's a huge difference from the gloom and grey of the Atlantic. It makes me feel like I've actually struck it pretty lucky with this posting. Now only if that luck should stay everything would be just fine.

I smack my head. 'Now I just jinxed myself.'

When I arrive at the docks I'm met with something I wasn't expecting.

"Is that an onsen?" I say aloud in surprise.

The building is what I thought an onsen would look like thanks to pictures on the internet. It's a wood structure unlike the rest of the base and has a few streams of steamy water running out of it.

Heading inside to the change room confirms what I thought. It's an onsen for sure but why do they call it the docks? I take a peek at the water itself and there are three big pools and four smaller ones with a timer set to 00:00:00 above them. Above those four pools are these conveyor belts for some reason.

'God, I want to try this out right now!' I think excitedly but unfortunately the girls could find me literally with my pants down, ass out.

Heading back outside I walk down the path heading for the school house. On my way I pass a beautiful garden plaza with a bunch of benches and picnic tables.

The school house is a long one story building, red bricked like everything else with a big bell on top. I head inside and it's pretty basic. The classrooms are separated by ship class once again. The classrooms for the destroyers and light cruisers are larger than the others though.

My next three stops are the mess hall, Mamiya's cafe and the arsenal. This base is bigger than I thought and it's already 12:30 in the afternoon.

'Where are those girls? I hope nothing happened on their way here.'

As I'm thinking to myself I hear the helicopters starting back up. I guess the Captain and his men are done putting everything away. One by one they lift off and head out over the bay. As I'm watching them I see Captain Yamada giving me a salute in one of the open doors. I return the salute and before I know it I'm all alone at this base once again.

'Seriously, where are those girls? I'm actually kinda worried something happened.'

You can't really help it when you know that there are human girls that fight monsters for a living to feel worried about them. Knowing I can't really do anything for them until they get here though, I continue with my exploration. The mess hall is on the other side of the base from where I'm at so it takes me about five minutes to get there. The path takes me by the harbour which is big enough for three ships.

'Alright, I wasn't expecting this.'

This base surprises me once more because the mess hall is just a large restaurant. I had the image of a big cafeteria or something. Nope, instead I get a fancy looking restaurant that comes equipped with brick ovens and huge food storage. Yamada's guys were kind enough to stuff everything away properly and it looks like we're fully stocked for now which is nice. Having tons of food gives me one less thing to worry about.

The more and more I tour this base makes me realize it's something special. This is more like a resort than a naval base. Not that I'm complaining and I guess it makes sense. Admiral Takei did tell me that these girls weren't regular sailors so this kind of set up is to be expected.

Right next door is the small establishment called Mamiya's cafe. It's a nice looking place that reminds me of this one bar back home. You got a main floor and a loft with tables all around. On the back wall you got the kitchen. I don't who this Mamiya is yet, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

Further down beside the harbour is the arsenal and storage for the entire base. On my way there I can see the smoke stacks rising from the buildings and when I get there it's more like I imagined it would be. The warehouses are rather large buildings that house the bases military supplies, nothing special. Heading into the arsenal I'm greeted with a fully stocked workshop. Everything we'd need to make improvements or build our own is here. I just don't know who's going to be doing that.

"Alright only a couple more stops and..."

I stop talking to myself when I see some figures on the horizon entering the bay.

"Holy shit, they're here." I say to myself in shock.

A part of me still didn't believe this whole thing for some reason but now I can see plain as day. They look like their skating on water and it boggles my mind. They're heading in the direction of launch pad which is on the other side of the fricken base.

'I really should have taken that jeep that was parked beside the mega.'

Running in my whites isn't the best feeling in the world and even though it's November it's still pretty hot here. As I rush my way over, I see them heading for the cliff face wondering what the hell they're doing. To my surprise the cliff opens up for them to enter.

"Shit, I wish I was there to see that." I say aloud to myself in disappointment.

I stop running when I make it to the metal doors that lead to the launch pad. As I'm walking towards them the doors open towards me instead. I stop in my tracks and from the doors nine figures emerge. They're all carrying bags and suitcases that I assume contains some personal belongings. It isn't much but I guess they wouldn't really have a lot.

That's when I get a sudden pain to my head.

'This is like that dream I keep having. I didn't realize till now but the girls in my dream were...ship girls! What the fuck? How'd I see the future?'

"Umm…are you okay?"

"Huh?" I look up from my thoughts to see one of the girls face to face with me.

"Do you speak Japanese?" The girl says in her best English.

The one that asked if I could speak Japanese had black hair with a blue headband in it. She had blue eyes covered by some glasses. She had a real librarian look to herself.

"I do." I reply as calmly as possible.

"Are you Admiral Qween?" She asks my name pronouncing it like Queen.

"Um, it's pronounced Qu-inn, and yes I'm the Admiral."

"Admiral Qu-inn, I'm the Light Cruiser Ooyodo. Please leave the fleet administration &amp; supervision to me." She says with a salute.

I return the salute. "Pleasure to meet you Ooyodo, so if you handle the fleet, what I'm I supposed to do?" I ask her jokingly.

She gives me a smile. "I'm sorry, I meant that I'll be your secretary and help you with fleet administration and supervision."

Tyler and Ooyodo had finished their discussions and walked towards the other girls. All the young girls kind of tensed up in nervousness at his presence. Not sure what to think of him just yet.

"Alright everyone, please form up in a line. The Admiral wants to introduce himself and he wants you to do the same."

The girls quickly get into a line and look at Tyler.

"I'm Admiral Tyler Quinn and I look forward to working with you. For now I'd like to learn your names, so let's start with you on the left." I point at the short brown haired girl with yellow eyes that looks very nervous.

"I...I... I'm Inazuma, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Inazuma, I look forward to working with you." I say with a smile making her calm down a little. She even cracks a little one of her own.

"Alright who's next?"

A girl with pink hair and green eyes steps forward with a big grin and points at herself. "I'm Repair ship Akashi. Leave the arsenal and the repairs to me!"

"I was wondering who would work the arsenal. Glad to have you with us Akashi." I say giving her a nod.

The next girl steps forward and she is definitely different. She has these two floating antennae above her purple hair and I have no idea how they're there.

"So you're the commander, huh. Well, you better try your hardest." She says while looking away from me and crossing her arms.

'What the hell is up with that attitude?'

"As long as we both pull our weight I'm sure we'll be fine. You haven't told me your name by the way." I say with a chuckle and smile. She just blushes and retreats back into line.

"Murakumo." She says just loud enough for me to hear.

The next girl too step forward has dark brown hair and green eyes. She reminds me of your typical Japanese school girl, if those even exist.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Fubuki! Thanks for having me!" She's says quickly while bowing.

"Nice to meet you Fubuki."

The next girl to step forward has pink hair and eyes with a couple of scrunches holding her in twin tails.

"Ayanami-class Destroyer 'Sazanami', Master, nice to meet you." She says with a curtsy and smile.

'Master?'

"Nice to meet you but you don't need to call me master, Admiral is fine."

"But I'd like to call you master." She says with a pout.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat?"

'No pun intended.'

The last of the Destroyers steps forward and she has deep blue hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Samidare! I look forward to working with you. Please leave any escort missions to me!" She says with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Samidare."

The last two women step forward together. One looks like she could be the mother of all these girls and the other looks like her daughter that's old enough to attend college.

"I'm Mamiya, pleasure to meet you Admiral." The woman says with a bow.

"And I'm Irako. We'll be taking care of the meals around here."

"Oh so you're the one that owns that little cafe! It's a nice place and I look forward to trying your food." I say with a smile.

'Now that solves the cooking staff issue.'

"Yes, please come by after. I'd like to treat the Admiral." Mamiya says with a bright smile.

"I'll make sure to drop by."

'She really does give off this motherly vibe.'

"Alright everyone I'll take you to your dorms."

On our way there I realize I don't know what ship class Mamiya and Irako are. So I don't know what dorm I should bring them to.

I turn to face the two ship girls that are in the back of the pack. "Mamiya, Irako, please forgive my ignorance but what ship class are you two? The dorms are separated by class so I'm not sure which one to bring you to."

"We're both food supply ships. Our rooms are actually above the cafe on the second floor." Mamiya replies with another sweet smile.

"Food supply huh, it makes sense, but the cafe is out of our way. Do you think you could find it on your own?"

"Oh that's no problem. Just remember to come by later for dinner." Mamiya and Irako give a wave before parting from the group.

When we arrive at the dorms I offered to help the destroyers move in and get settled but they just stared at me and said it wasn't necessary like I was some weirdo. It bugged me because I didn't think I overstepped any boundaries or anything? I tried to insist but they wouldn't let up. Akashi told me that her room was in the arsenal instead and Ooyodo requested she get a room in the mega so she could be close by which I agreed to seeing as she is my 2IC at the moment.

When Ooyodo and I arrived at her room she hands me a small black briefcase full of paperwork, books and files.

"You're already giving me paperwork to do?" I say with a sad sigh.

She just giggles in response and tells me it's just a bunch of information I should read up on, including files on each of the ship girls. She adds that any questions I should have should be answered in those papers so I should get reading promptly.

'I guess that's better than paperwork.'

"Alright, I'll go read these up in my office I guess."

"Okay, I'll help answer any questions in a bit after I'm done unpacking." Ooyodo says with as she closes her door behind her.

'I wonder if these will tell me what those buckets have in them.' I think as I head up to my office to do some reading.

**POV Switch to the Destroyers**

Fubuki, Inazuma, Samidare, Sazanami and Murakumo were gathered in a room after unpacking.

"He seems nice." Samidare said breaking the silence between them.

"He looked scary but he was actually very nice, nanodesu."

"He wasn't rude or anything and he was being pretty helpful."

"I wonder where the master is from. He isn't Japanese that's for sure."

"Yeah, could he be some special Admiral with super strength or something?" Fubuki said with starry eyes.

"I don't think that's it Fubuki-san." Samidare replied with a giggle.

"Well, who's going to ask him who he is and why he is here?" Murakumo said and everyone shared glances.

No one spoke up.

"Well if you are all scared to do it, I will!" Murakumo said pointing at herself as she played brave for everyone. She started walking out the door.

"Wait Murakumo-san, that's not a good idea!" Samidare yelled after her.

"Huh, why not?"

"He said he would call us out later when the other girls showed up. He's probably busy and you should go disturbing him without permission."

"You worry too much."

"Oh boy." Fubuki sighed.

**POV Back to Tyler**

"Hmpfh" I sigh as I heft some boxes up

'They could have at least put it in a corner or something.'

Yamada's men just stashed a bunch of office supplies in the middle of my office. At least I have enough things to fill the empty spaces a bit. As I'm pushing my desk around I hear a rapid series of knocks on my door.

"Oh good, Ooyodo come in here and..."

The door opens and instead of Ooyodo its Murakumo in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Murakumo since your here you help me out a bit?"

Murakumo gets a shocked expression on her face. "B..B..Bu"

"Thanks, you're a big help." I say giving her a smile.

She just gives me a pout and picks up a box. "Where do you want this?"

"Uhhh, just leave those boxes for now. I want to get the furniture put somewhere better."

"Fine~" She just drops the box where she stands with straight face.

After about twenty minutes of moving things around and putting stuff away my office looked like I wanted it to. With that said there isn't much, just a couple of desks, empty bookcases and filing cabinets. I'm going to see if Yamada can get me some things to fill this place in.

"Thanks for that Murakumo. It was nice of you to help." I said with a smile.

"I...I didn't help because I wanted to. You asked me and since you're the commander I couldn't say no." She said with a blush.

I notice that her emotions link into her antennae thingies, when she gets flustered they turn pink.

"So what you want to talk about?" I ask sitting down in my chair.

"Huh?"

"Well you came here for a reason. I'm pretty sure that wasn't to move furniture around."

"Y...yeah we wanted to know what some foreigner Admiral is doing here."

"Oh is that it? You have a problem with me?" I said intensely and while standing up.

"N...n..."

'This is too easy'

"Some gaijin Admiral is bossing you around? Well look here…"

Murakumo's floating things were dropping at this point and turning a dark red so I decided to stop teasing her.

"Murakumo... "

"Y...yeah?"

"I'm here to look after you girls, conduct missions and find out what these Abyssal's really are. Yes, I'm a foreigner but I won't be the only one on base here, oh and sorry for scaring you." I say with a chuckle.

Murakumo looked shocked or surprised for a second. I must have scared her a little bit but now she was visibly shaking at this point.

"I'm really sorry, I was just playing around…"

Murakumo grabbed a pen from one of the boxes and lifted it up like she was going to throw it.

"Murakumo...wait a sec..."

"IDIOT!"

With a sudden thwack I was hit square in the forehead with that pen at speeds I couldn't dodge. It sent me flying from my chair onto the floor.

"What…the..fuck…"

After laying on the floor for a few seconds in a daze I got up and Murakumo was gone.

"Ugh...I deserved that."

'Make note, these girls can turn anything into a weapon.'

Feeling my forehead I noticed a bump and some blood.

"Well shit."

I go into my bathroom and start inspecting the cut in the mirror. It's a small one but the forehead bleeds a lot so I'm going to have to cover it.

"Admiral?" I hear Ooyodo's voice from my office.

"In here!"

"I'm here to...eek! What happened to your head!?" Ooyodo sequels and drops some papers in her hands. It was probably a pretty shocking seeing my face dripping with blood.

"Oh this" I say point at the cut.

"Just a parting gift from Murakumo." I say with a chuckle while cleaning the cut.

"That's unacceptable! I'm going to get her right now!" Ooyodo said with some surprise and anger in her voice.

"That won't be necessary, I deserved it."

"How did you deserve that?"

"Long story, it's best to forget about it." I say as I put the bandage on.

Ooyodo just sighs deeply.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to her about it later." I say walking out of the bathroom to sit in my chair. Ooyodo just follows me and stands by my desk.

"So what is it your here for?" I say rubbing my forehead forgetting that she told me she was going to help sift through the files she gave me.

She just taps the stack of papers and files on my desk with her index finger.

"Oh...right, what's in these?"

"It's everything you need to know on how to work with ship girls. Like an owner's manual of sorts. For example, have you been to the docks yet?"

"Yeah I was there this morning. Why do they call it the docks?"

"It's for when we get injured or fatigued. The four individual pools heal our bodies while the larger pools can heal fatigue and rejuvenate us. Our rigs protect us from physical damage somewhat but they put great stress on our bodies when damaged, so we need to rejuvenate our bodies in the pools."

"I understand."

"Wonderful, now you received some buckets in the supply run today right?"

"Yeah, what do they do?"

"They will instantly heal any of us when the contents are added to the pool. Let's say a girl has to stay in the bath for nine hours but you need her out sooner. Just add a bucket to the mix and viola; she's all ready to go."

"Hmpf, how the hell does that work?"

She just shrugs and tells me she's not a scientist. "I remember hearing something about na-no machines? I don't know what that means though.

"Anyways, is there anything else?"

"Yes, our personal files detailing each ship girl are….here, oh and that you may assign a small number of the girls to be your personal aides to help with secretarial duties along with me if you feel like they've deserved the post."

"Good to know. I haven't really seen any of them perform yet so Ill hold back on that decision for now. What about the rest of the bases staff?

"The reset of the bases staff should arrive in the night."

"In the night? Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? You shoul..."

I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Enter!"

Samidare opened the door and stood just inside.

"Oh hey Samidare, how can I help you?"

"Umm, there are some ship girls in the bay."

"What!"

I rush over to my window to see six figures entering the bay.

"It looks like they finally showed up."

Turning to Ooyodo she has an excited look on her face.

"Go grab the others and meet me at the dorms."

"Yes!" Ooyodo says with a salute before rushing out of the room to gather everyone else.

I head out of my office and outside making my way to the launch pad. The girls have already made their way into cliff and are probably on their way out by now.

By the time I arrive the girls are patiently waiting for someone to show up. When they notice my presence they perk up. What is immediately apparent is that there is definitely a connection between ship class and the girl's age. It seems that destroyers range from the early teens to the mid high school age.

As I get closer I get a better look at these new girls. That's when I notice one of them has a torn up uniform with some burn marks and cuts. I panic at the sight thinking she has been really hurt and rush over to her side. Adding to the looks is her multiple scars across her body.

"Are you alright!? Do you need to get to the docks!?" I ask her and she just stares at me in shock.

"U...uhh..ge..get off me! I'm fine, I'm fine!" She yells shaking me off.

"What do you mean your fine?" I ask her with a confused look.

"This is the way I look." She replied very irritated with me.

"So, you're not hurt?"

"No!"

I get up and back off. The other girls just observed the scene with mixed expressions.

"My apologies, I thought you were hurt."

"Hmpf."

I sigh before turning to the rest of them.

"I'm Admiral Quinn, nice to meet you. From now on you'll be under my command so I'd like each of you to just give me your name for now and we'll go over details about yourselves later."

One of the girls raises her hand like I'm some sort of teacher. She has long white hair and some pretty cool looking ice blue eyes. She wears a pin in her hair that looks like some sort of bird and white scarf hangs around her neck. Her uniform is what I suspect the WW2 RCN sailor's uniform looked like but she has the sleeves rolled up and the shirt unbuttoned.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"My names Haida, Tribal class destroyer of the Royal Canadian Navy. You can leave escort duties to me and my sister here." She says hugging who I assume to be her sister. She has a slight English accent which surprises me because she is supposed to be Canadian but then I remember that Tribal class destroyers are British built.

"Nice to meet you Haida, if you don't mind me asking, what is that pin in your hair?"

Haida looks up like she's trying to see the pin herself. "Oh that is a thunderbird; I wear it for my namesake"

"Oh cool, I guess the same goes for your sister?" I say pointing towards the two feathers sticking out of her sisters brown hair.

The girl juts shakes her head in a yes motion and looks towards the ground.

"What is your name?"

"I..Iroquois, like the tribe." She says so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

'Oh jeez, I wish the Japanese girls luck pronouncing that name right. Wait...Iroquois!'

The girl named Iroquois looks very similar to her sister except that her eyes are green and her hair is brown. She wear the same uniform as Haida but she kept her shirt done up. She also seems to be quite the collector. From what I can see she has this black and white striped scarf, a Norwegian flag pin on her collar and some sort of gold ring on her right hand.

"No way, I was the Captain on the third ship to have the name Iroquois." I say both surprised and delighted.

She looks up at me now with a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was a strong, proud ship and I'm sure you share some of her traits."

Her smile grew.

"I can tell you some stories later, okay?"

She just looks up and smiles. "Okay."

I turn to the girl I freaked out over earlier. You wouldn't blame me if you saw her though. Her uniform is a standard navy blue USN sailor's outfit but it's in tatters. She has blonde hair and these orange eyes that remind me of fire. Her body is covered in small scars.

"Alright, now I know we got off on the wrong foot here so let's start over."

She just looks at me with a sour face before turning away from me.

'Well...shit, I'm burning bridges already.'

"It's Laffey, that all your gonna get." She says while looking away from me.

"Fair enough."

Now the next girl is something special. Or she looks special in the way she's dressed herself. She wears a USN navy sailor's outfit but that's where the similarities end. I can best describe her as a pirate from the Caribbean. She wears a tri corner hat, black cape, flintlock pistols and a fricken sword.

"Alright Ill bite, what's with the outfit?" I ask this girl.

The girl just smiles, pulls out her sword and makes a pose. "Fufufu, this isn't an outfit. I'm Johnston, pirate of the Pacific. Battleships, Heavy Cruisers I don't care bring them all on! I and my taffy sisters here will sink you all for the prize!" She says while swinging her sword around making the others duck and dive for cover.

"Careful with that or I'll take it away!" I yell as I dodge a swing.

Once she hears that she puts it away very quickly and smiles innocently.

"What do you mean by prize anyway?"

"Oh, you know~ MVP."

"MVP?"

She just gives me a look of confusion. "The commander doesn't know what MVP is?"

I scratch my cheek in embarrassment. "I just started this posting, explain it to me."

She smiles and grabs her sword again...

"No sword!"

"Kay~." She says with a smile as it slides back into the scabbard. "MVP is given to the ship that does the most damage to the enemy in a sortie."

I shake my head in understanding. "Oh okay, so bragging rights then."

"Well most girls just want praise from the commander." She says with another smile.

'This girl may be a little crazy but she's adorable.'

"Alright thanks Johnston, just keep that sword away or I'll take it away, got it."

She gives me a salute. "Yes commander!"

Looking at the last two I can guess that their Johnston's sister ships because they share a similar face.

'Wait, how's that work? Did the Abyssal DNA change their appearances? I guess that could explain a lot of things. Destroyers are young girls because they were small. While girls like Ooyodo are seniors in high school.

"So, are you two Johnston's sisters?"

"Yes, I'm Hoel and she's Heermann. We make up the taffy three, nice to meet you." The girl named Hoel answers. She looks like your typical teenage girl in a USN sailors outfit while Heermann looks similar except she wears a sailor's cap and some glasses that are a little big for her.

"Now that's everyone so I'll bring you to your dorms."

We promptly left for the dorms and it was getting pretty late now. The evening sun was setting creating this beautiful scenery. The girls seemed enraptured by the sight also. As we were walking I noticed Haida staring at me.

"Hey commander, what happened to your forehead?"

I rub the bandage on my head forgetting that it was there. "Oh, I teased someone a destroyer a little too much so~ she threw a pen at me."

The girls looked at me before breaking into laughter, even Laffey giggled a little.

"Did you forget we are super strong commander?" Johnston said in-between bouts of laughter.

I even chuckle a bit. "Yeah, but she reminded me all right."

The rest of the walk was pretty cheerful. These girls weren't shy at all and happily engaged in conversation with each other and me. I did have some time to think about something though. How will these girls react to each other? They were enemies during the war and now they're supposed to be friends and allies. The last thing I need is them to be fighting amongst themselves.

Once we got to the first destroyer dorms Ooyodo had the IJN girls outside ready to meet the USN and RCN girls. Their eyes locked and all conversation ended now, they just stared at each other.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit, please don't fight. You could probably wreck this entire base!'

Instead of the bout I was expecting to happen any second they just kindly approached each other and traded introductions, smiles and handshakes. I swear my heart skipped a beat but thank god they're cooperating. Johnston is showing off her sword to Fubuki, Sazanami and Samidare while Haida is trying to grab Murakumo's antennae things. Inazuma is curiously questioning the shy Iroquois on all her different accessories and everyone else is chatting happily.

Ooyodo walks up to me with a smile on her face. "Did you think there would be bad blood?"

"Maybe, I had no idea how you guys would react." I say with a sigh.

"Well, we were enemies long ago...in a different war. I'm not saying all the girls will be as cooperative but you shouldn't need to worry about any fighting really. We all know who the enemy is now, and who we fight for." She says while looking at me.

"Glad to hear it. Can you do me a favor? Show the girls to their rooms for me. I'm pretty hungry and haven't eaten all day."

"Oh that's fine, you can't do everything you know, that why I'm here. Mamiya and Irako should have dinner ready soon so go right over."

"Alright thanks, see ya in a bit." I say with a wave leaving for the restaurant.

'Oh god I'm so glad that worked out. After what Murakumo did earlier I don't think I could handle a whole fleet of pissed off ship girls. Wait, how the hell did they know Japanese? There wasn't even any hesitation to speaking the language. These girls surprise me more and more and it's only been a day!'

As I'm passing the front of the mega, I get this strong whiff of something good. My stomach growls almost instinctively at the smell of food. I follow my nose to the scent which brings me straight to the cafe.

'I wonder why they're not using the restaurant.'

I poke my head in the door and notice Mamiya and Irako hard at work. Mamiya notices my presence and gives me a warm smile.

"Ah Admiral, come in come in. We were just about to ring the bells for dinner. Here this is for you, a plate specially made for the Admiral."

She hands me this large plate with white rice on one side and this mixture of meat and brown sauce on the other.

"Hey, I haven't had curry since I lived at home. Thanks you two, it looks delicious." I say smelling the food.

They just give me a smile before I sit down in a corner and dig in. Mamiya rings the bell signalling meal time and soon enough the girls rush in eager to get their food. The USN and RCN girls are hesitant about curry at first, but grow to like it. Soon enough I'm done my plate and looking for seconds. Irako is happy to oblige and grabs me another plate.

As I'm eating I notice the girls looking over at me once in a while meaning I'm probably the topic of conversation. That or they're too nervous, shy or embarrassed to sit and eat with me. I wouldn't be bothered if they did. Actually I'd rather prefer it.

Almost like she read my mind Akashi gets up and walks over to my table.

With a slap on my back that sends me forward she sits down across from me. "Hey Admiral you setting in alright? How the little ones treating ya? What happened to your forehead!? It wasn't there last time I saw you."

"Hey Akashi, I'm doing pretty well. They're pretty well behaved for the most part and this was a parting gift from Murakumo over there." I say nodding my head in her direction. "It was my fault though."

She just laughs. "Well, knowing her you did something to piss her off."

"Yeah~, so how's the arsenal looking? You got everything you need?"

"For the most part, I can't wait until I have some proper work to be done."

"Well if you need anything just tell me and I'll get the mainland to send it over."

"Sweet, thanks Admiral."

"Speaking of work, what can you do in there?"

"Well, I can improve the girl's rigs if you give me the supplies to do so."

"Yeah, how so?"

"Improve their armour, weapon platforms stuff like that. I'm also responsible for repairing any damaged rigs after sorties but Ill require steel and fuel to do so. Oh and bauxite for planes but you don't have to worry about that right now. If you want I can give you a list of different costs and things like that. I may even be able to build completely new rigs and weapons for ships and then you can send them back to the mainland. Who know, maybe they'll give you another ship back or something?"

"Alright, give me a list when you can and I'll see what I can do."

Ooyodo see me and Akashi having our conversation so she gets up and walks over to sits down beside Akashi.

"Hey Yodo, are you worried about me talking to your new best friend?" Akashi says in a teasing tone.

"I..it's not like that. I overheard you talking to the Admiral and I wanted to add some things for him to know." She says forming a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Admiral, I wanted to talk to you about the kinds of missions you can get the girls to perform. Sending them out on combat, escort and search and destroy sorties are a given but you can also pit them against each other in practice matches or send them out on expeditions for resources.

"Alright I see, thanks Ooyodo."

The rest of the meal went by rather quickly. After everyone was finished I called all of them out to the track field just out front of the mega to give them their final orders for the night. Everyone will be responsible for keeping their dorms clean and tidy. I'll be making a weekly inspection of each room just to see if they're living like slobs. Obviously I can't go sifting through their clothes because Ill get killed but just as long as the floors are swept, windows are washed and tops dusted I'll be happy. Morning wake up is 8:00am and lights outs are 10:00-11:00pm for girls that are performing missions the next day. Otherwise you're free to do what you want. Go to sleep at 4:00am and wake u at 2:00pm, whatever. But if you have a mission and are late for no good reason there will be hell to pay. Tomorrow though, will be a rest day. I want everyone to get some sleep and be ready for their first missions two days from now.

After that I dismiss them for the night and I head up into my office. I decide to check my e-mail to see if the mainland sent me anything of note.

I now regret that decision.

Admiral Howland wants me to give him a status report on the base along with some missions. Takei wants me to give him a status report of the girls along with some missions. The other Admirals have sent mission requests and supply requests for me. Yamada wants a list of things I want so he can get them ready and finally I get another e-mail from Takei saying that he's sending two heavy cruisers to organize the training. Tomorrow afternoon I should be getting Tone and Chikuma. He sends me their files along with their pictures.

After realizing all the paperwork I have to get done on day one I remember one of the reasons I never wanted to be an Admiral in the first place.

**Alright so now we have Chapter 2. Thanks for all the support and reviews guys, it makes me want to write this thing even more and I'm glad people are enjoying it. I hope the chapter gave you an idea of the base and the OC ship girls. Next chapter should be a little shorter so it should come out sooner.**

**-CanadianBacon**


	4. Chapter 3

**No info dump this time around because this is going to be a short chapter with no new OC ship girls. Again, thanks for the support and it's awesome to be able to discuss ideas with a lot of you. This chapter will tie everything up with the base as it currently stands so enjoy.**

**A.N This is another rewrite from its first publication**

**-CanadianBacon**

**Kantai Collection: Liberation Part Three**

A Drill? A Battle?

Tone nee-san, we just got here.

"Dialogue"

'Speaking to himself or inner dialogue'

_Journal entries_

**November 24****th****, 2023**

**Unnamed Naval Base, Okinawa Japan 0700hrs**

As I'm lying in bed I notice something heavy sitting on my chest so I roll to shake whatever it is off. I then hear a growl and a hiss before something smacks me in my face.

"What the hell!" I yell sitting up in bed to find a cat sitting there staring at me. Its fur is white with black heart shaped spots.

I'm not particularly fond of cats so I attempt to push it off my bed. It doesn't like that so it scratches my hand and runs off.

I check my hand to see it bleeding. "Little shit. This is why I don't like cats."

With a stretch and yawn I get out of bed and head for my bathroom. I was up way too late last night doing all that paperwork. It better not be like that every night.

After performing my morning routine I decide to check my computer for any messages. I notice three new messages coming from Admiral Howland, Admiral Takei and Captain Yamada.

I open up Howland's message to find that he wants me to give another few missions to undertake as well as a roster of ship girls that will become available to me in time.

Takei wants a report on my first impressions of each different ship girl.

Finally, Yamada got my list and will be delivering things in short time.

'Just woke up and I already have two more reports to push.' I think with a sigh.

I put my computer to sleep and head downstairs to check up on the operations room. Ooyodo said the rest of the staff will be arriving last night.

When I get downstairs I notice some commotion from the operations room. Ooyodo is already up and currently pouring herself a cup of green tea, she notices me enter the room and gives me a smile.

"Good morning Admiral, would you like some?" She says lifting the pot.

"Sure." I grab a cup and hold it under the pot.

'Man, Ooyodo is already getting to work along with the little flying creatures. They're really focused and committed.'

...

'Little...flying...creatures!?'

I open and close my eyes slowly, thinking maybe I'm still a little sleepy and my eyes are going buggy.

'Nope, isn't working, there is definitely something there.'

Almost like it read my mind it turns around to face me and gives me a smile and a wave.

I jump back so much in shock that Ooyodo spills hot tea all over my jacket.

"Eek!" Ooyodo squeals at the sudden erratic movement from me before she notices the satin on my shirt.

"Admiral I'm so~ sorry! Are you hurt? Please tell me I didn't burn you!"

I could care less about the scolding hot liquid right now. In front of me clear as day is something more important.

"What the hell are those?" I say pointing at the...fairy? Yeah I guess it's a fairy, or what I'd think a fairy would look like from...fairy tales.

The fairy looks hurt by my reaction and turns around going back to doing what it was before with a noticing droop in her shoulders.

Ooyodo puts on an unpleasant face. "Admiral, please don't say things like that to them."

"What do you mean? What the hell is it?"

"Admiral, you don't need to be so rude. Remember the staff that would be arriving in the night…"

…..

"Sigh~, they're the staff that arrived in the night." She says like I'm supposed to know.

"The...staff…really?"

'First ship girls and now fairies, the fuck I get myself into when I took this job?'

"Right, well sorry but come on, you didn't think I'd freak out a little? It's not every day a little fairy gives me a good morning." I say trying to convince her to see things from my perspective.

Ooyodo gives me a pout.

"Hmmm I guess you're right, it would be a little shocking but you should still apologize."

I get up and walk over to the fairy I insulted earlier. "Hey, umm little fairy, sorry about that whole thing, I was just a little surprised." The fairy turns around and gives me a little kick before smiling and giving me a salute.

"Right, keep up the good work!" I say saluting her back.

"Whatever it is you're doing..." I say under my breath.

"So where do the fairies come from? I'm pretty sure they were just myths and stories like the tooth fairy or Tinkerbelle."

Ooyodo puts on a serious face. "I don't really know where they came from but they showed up shortly after we were…created."

"So they could be related to the Abbysals?"

"Possibly but what you need to know about them is that all fairies specialize in a certain role. Some, like you see here, are operators of RADAR systems, radios and electronics, while others are builders, workers and warriors."

"Warriors? They can fight?"

"The pilots of our aircraft are fairies, as well as the ones that operate our main weapons on the equipment we wear."

"Wow, I didn't know that. I thought it was some kind of remote system or something that operated your weapons."

"Well your half right. Some of us do operate our weapons ourselves, while some operate with the fairies. It all differs on one girl from the next."

Its then I started to feel the wetness on my jacket.

"Wow, I actually forgot about the tea." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I'll take care of it right away." She says as she pulls my jacket out of my hands.

"Hey…wait…calm down, I don't blame you so I can handle this." I say as I grab it back.

"Admiral, I am your secretary for the time being and this is one of my jobs. You can't do everything yourself. So wait here and I'll be right back with one of your spares." She said rather forcefully.

I let go of the jacket by her request.

"Fine, I'll wait here. Once your back you can show me what you've been up to this morning." I said sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, I'll be right back." She said with a bright smile before she took off running upstairs. Five minutes later she returned with a new jacket and all the fittings.

"Thank you, I'll try to rely on you girls more often from now on."

She smiled and bowed. "Please do."

"So, show me what you were doing this morning."

"Ahem, I organized everything you would need to know on this board's right here." She says pointing to the big chalkboards on the wall.

"This first board is a general overview of the fleet. Up in the top left corner of the first one is your name and rank, it is your fleet after all. In the top right we have the number of ship girls in the fleet along with equipment. In the centre we have the space for the fleet compositions. Beside that on the right we have the estimated time for expeditions, repairs and construction along with the current objective of the fleet. As you can see a lot of these are empty because we haven't begun active operations but they will fill up soon enough."

Nodding my head to her explanations I ask her a question. "What are the other ones for?"

She looks back to the boards and continues her lecture. "These are just more in depth details of each topic. For example, the fleet tab will show you everything you need to know about each of your fleets like ship class, name, level, status, fatigue, ammunition and fuel capacity and finally the current load out they are equipped with."

"Hey wait, what do you mean by level?"

She looks surprised for s second before regaining her composure. "That is a little idea I came up with. Since we don't actually have a rank, I thought levels would be suitable to show which kanmasu have the most experience."

"Hmm, I like it. Good thinking Ooyodo, but how will we determine the levels?"

"I was thinking we calculate experience by the difficulty of the mission combined with the outcome to determine things."

I started nodding my head once again because I like what she was thinking. "How about we add in a bonus to whoever obtains MVP. That'll give them something extra to compete and fight for."

"I'm sure they'll love the idea." Ooyodo said with a smile.

I rubbed on the head and she looks absolutely thrilled by the gesture.

"Alright, good work Ooyodo. How about you join me for breakfast for all your hard work?"

She looks at me with confusion. "But Mamiya's doesn't open for another couple hours."

"No, but I'll make you something. How about a western style breakfast? I'm sure Mamiya will have the ingredients."

Ooyodo looked like she was just offered a bag of gold.

"Yes! I'd love to try Admirals cooking!" She said smiling.

**Admiral's Office**** 1000hrs**

After making breakfast for Ooyodo and myself, which she enjoyed immensely by saying it was the best food she ever tasted, I went up to my office to check up on those files Takei sent me. Apparently the two heavy-cruisers should be getting here in around an hour so it would be a good idea to get some information on them.

Opening the first one up has a picture of a girl about a couple years older than Ooyodo. She has brown hair done up into twin tails. She also has brown eyes and wears a green and orange short dress with a red bowtie. Completing her outfit she wears a black legging that reaches up her right thigh.

First Tone-Class Heavy Cruiser, Tone or利根 重巡洋艦. Her name is based off of the Tone River in the Kanto region.

'I've never been there so I wouldn't know what it's like.'

It says here that her and Chikuma are designed for long-range scouting missions and carry multiple sea planes on their rigs. They are also my two physical training staff on base.

Onto personal notes it says here she is very hyperactive and is always trying to compete with her sister Chikuma.

The next girl shares a lot of similarities to her sister for obvious reasons. I would have to say though; Chikuma looks more mature and older for some reason even though she is the second of her class. She wears the same outfit as Tone, down to the boot.

Second Tone-Class Heavy Cruiser, Chikuma or筑摩 重巡洋艦.Like her sister her name is based on a river in Japan, the Chikuma River unsurprisingly.

She shares the same role as her sister in scouting operations and training the other girls.

Her personal notes say she is a lot more calm and reserved compared to her sister but she is also very dependant or needy to Tone.

"What are you reading?" A voice says from beside me.

"Oh, hey Ooyodo, Takei sent me these file on Tone and Chikuma so I'm just seeing some information on them." I say not even moving an inch.

She just pouts once again.

"What?"

"You didn't get scared." She says in a disappointed tone.

"I don't scare easily, besides I heard you coming. Anyways, now that you're here I have some questions."

Her face reverts back to the serious one she usually has and sits down in a chair across my desk.

"What is it?"

"Something was on my mind since. When I offered to help move in yesterday, why did everyone look at me like some weirdo? Is it a cultural difference?"

"Well, it's not normal for superior officers to help subordinates if they're not close. Is it different in Caneda?"

"I guess. I'd help my men with anything if they needed it, whether they were new or not. They never really minded much, and it's Can-a-da."

"Can-a-da, it's funny when I think of that word it bring thoughts of 'enemy', 'fight' and 'kill' but that was long ago, now you're my Admiral and I feel happy." She says with a smile.

"Well, as you said, it was a long time ago, a different war and different goals. How much do you remember by the way? "

"Huh? About my past? Well I have always been Ooyodo since I remember."

"What do you mean? Ooyodo, what is your first memory you can think of?"

"My birth at Kure Naval base in Hiroshima, why what's yours?"

"I don't know, fishing with my dad or playing with my dog as a kid. What about memories from your life before becoming a ship girl?"

"I don't understand the question. I went to sleep for a long time before I woke up again."

"Huh, interesting." I sat back rubbing my chin in thought. "If you don't mind, what is your last memory before going to...sleep?"

She closes her eyes like she's in deep thought before they start to tear up. "I remember…fire…sounds of bombs…and the call for damage control…" She isn't able to say anymore before she starts to sob and I instinctively grab her hand to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, it must be painful." I looked at her as she cleared her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No, it's okay. I don't know what those images mean but it brings pain, lots of pain and suffering. I don't want to think of that again."

I look at her as she tries to regain her composure. If what she is saying is true that means she was remembering her own death.

"You know, I can actually relate a little."

She looks up at me with eager eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know if they told you why I'm here when I am?"

She shakes her head in a no gesture.

"Well, I was there when the Abyssal first attacked...long story short I'm the sole survivor of that attack."

She just continues to stare at me.

"My point is that every night…every night I remember everything in my dreams. The screams, the gunfire, the pain…" I start to tear up a little now and Ooyodo grabs my hand in return to calm me down.

"You know what, I can't talk about this yet." I say quickly as I get up and run to the window for fresh air as I was feeling sick to my stomach. After a few big breathes I turn back around to Ooyodo who just looks concerned as all hell.

I give her a quick smile. "Maybe later…and after a few drinks we can finish this conversation."

"Yes Admiral, but if I may say so, you should share that story, when you're ready, with everyone. I'm sure they'll appreciate it as much as I do."

When she finished her sentence someone rapidly knocks on the door.

"Hay Admiral, I got that list of items I can build for ya with how much supplies they'll cost." Akashi says while handing me a piece of paper.

"Woah, what's up with you two?" Akashi says with a concerned face.

"Nothing, we were just sharing war stories. Anyways, let me look at this list of yours."

I look at the first items and they're relatively cheap but the ones near the bottom cost as much supplies as we have currently!

"What's with these price's at the bottom?!"

"Hey, I didn't say they would be cheap!" She says snatching the paper back from my hand.

"Yeah well, this stuff better be worth it."

"Don't worry, we'll get to that point eventually, for now just focus on small upgrades. Besides, it's not like you even have the ships or equipment to start on the larger ones."

"Yeah yeah, give that back by the way." I say putting my hand out for the sheet.

**Admirals Office 1100hrs**

I'm doing some of that paper work in my office when I hear an announcement come from outside.

"_Kanmasu Returning! Kanmasu Returning!"_

'I didn't know we had a p.a system.'

I get up to look out my window to see a cargo ship docking at the port along with two girls entering the launch pad.

"Ooyodo, can you please fetch the two new cruisers and bring them to my office along with the shipping manifest."

"Yes sir!" She says with a salute before running out the room.

Around ten minutes later she returns with three people in tow. Tone, Chikuma and Yamada are now in my office.

The three salute me so I stand up and do the same.

"Welcome to the naval base that is yet to be named. I'm Admiral Tyler Quinn and I'm told you're my new training staff, welcome aboard."

"I am Tone! With my addition to the fleet, there will be no problems searching out the enemy!" Tone says while pointing at me with a big smile on her face.

"Pleased to meet you. 2nd of the Tone-class, Chikuma." Chikuma says politely with a bow. She's definitely the mature one of the two.

"Nice to meet you both, Ooyodo here will take you to your dorms so you can get settled."

With a salute the three of them leave the room. It just leaves me and Yamada watching them leave. He turns back around and gives me a cheeky grin.

"You're a lucky guy to have all these beauties to yourself." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're a funny guy. I bet if I tried to touch one of them they'd hit me so hard Id be drinking with a straw."

Yamada just gives a hearty laugh. "Doesn't it bother you being the only guy on base?"

"No not at all."

To be honest, it's a little strange to be the only guy on base. I'm also still slightly afraid of these girls and I don't want a repeat of what Murakumo did yesterday.

Yamada is in tears at this point. "You're full of shit. I can see it on your face."

"I'm glad you find this so funny, what you bring me anyway?" I say putting my hand out for the manifest.

"Just your standard supply drop, I'm still processing that list of items you gave me. What's with all the books by the way?" He says handing me the clipboard.

"I like to read."

"Figured."

On the manifest I see 1500 of each of the four main resources and some food. I sign off and hand him his sheet.

"Do you think they'll connect this base to the highway anytime soon?"

He just shrugs. "I'm not the guy to be asking that. But it would make things easier for me and the boys."

"Alright, see ya later Captain." I say with a salute.

"Good luck with all the super deadly warships!" He says with another laugh and salute.

'Jackass'

After Yamada and his crew left I decided to finally visit the last few places I haven't been to yet on the base. Heading outside I notice the base is a lot more active than before. The destroyers are off doing their own little thing making it seem like it was kinda busy. Once they notice me though they run over to greet me.

"Hey hey commander, when are we going to sortie?" Johnston yells excitedly.

"We start operations tomorrow."

"Awesome! I'm going to give those Abyssal's hell!" She says pulling out her sword and swinging it around.

"No sword!" I warn her once more. "Seriously, I'll take it away."

"Oops, hehe." She just smiles and runs off.

"Hey commander, do we have any escort mission coming up?" Haida asks me expectantly.

"Yeah, we'll start clearing the sea lanes tomorrow. I have high hopes for you so don't let me down."

"No worries commander." She says proudly before returning to what she was doing.

As I was walking by a group of destroyers I noticed a glare coming from Murakumo so I approach her and she seems flustered I noticed.

"Are you ever going to apologize for teasing me yesterday you idiot?" Murakumo asks with a pout.

"Look I'm really sorry for teasing you and it was stupid of me." I say messing up her hair.

"Ughhh, you're an idiot!" She says as she walks away and fixing her hair.

As I'm chuckling to myself I feel a tug on the back of my jacket.

"Umm, commander you said you were going to tell me some stories about Iroquois." Iroquois mentions shyly.

"Come to my office tomorrow and we can talk about it okay." I say rubbing her head. She looks up and smiles before returning to Haida's side.

When I get to the training grounds I notice it's just a simple water course and targets set at multiple distances. I kind of wish I could take part in the fun but it's just not possible.

"Hey admiral fancy seeing you here." A newer voice says from behind me. Turing around, I see Tone and Chikuma approaching.

"Oh Tone, Chikuma, are you two coming to check out the training grounds?"

"No, we wanted to talk to the Admiral. Ask you some questions about your personal life."

"Nee-san! I'm sorry Admiral, what she meant was we're curious about you."

"Alright, fire away." I say as I sit down and hang my legs off the dock.

Tone and Chikuma do the same beside me.

"So is true you're from Canada?" Tone asks excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you lived in a igloo and drink lots of maple syrup?"

"What? No, where…I'm not going to even ask."

"Nee-san please stop being so silly."

"These are serious questions." I answer sarcastically.

"See, he gets it." Tone agrees happily.

'That went right over her head.'

"So, do you have any on you?" Tone asks another question.

"What?"

"Maple syrup! I've never tried it but I want too."

"Uhhh, no but Mamiya's does. I don't think she'll mind if you try some."

Tone jumps up after I finish my sentence.

"Really, let's go Chikuma!" Tone says as she grabs her sister and bounds off towards the café.

'That was quick.'

I continue my journey to the carriers training grounds which isn't too far away. It's up on a hill overlooking the bay into the ocean. It's a small wood building with a rack of bows on one side and training arrows on the other. From the hill you get a clear shot at some targets off in the distance.

Now with my travels over I head back towards my office for some rest. The jetlag is still killing me and I'm thinking of sleeping the rest of the day off. When I finally reach my office it's all but confirmed I need sleep.

I leave a note for Ooyodo telling her I'll be in bed and to not wake me for dinner. Tomorrow the real thing begins.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kantai Collection: Liberation Part Four **

Beginning of Something Big

**November 25****th****, 2023**

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 0600hrs**

'Huh, been a few days since I last updated this.'

I was currently scratching my head with my pen while sitting down at my desk. It was very early morning in the naval yard, the sun just breaking the horizon outside my window. I woke up a bit earlier today thanks to some stress. I was struggling to keep up with my damn journal.

'Maybe I should just keep it quick for now. Summarize?'

Putting pen to paper he started writing.

_November 25__th__, 2023_

_After waking up from my coma I found out that the world was in a bad place. Those creatures that attacked that day have taken control of the oceans and we lost the war against them. Now humanity relies on young women that don battle suits and have the souls of ships from the past. (I know right? Totally nuts?) The real kicker is that I'm responsible for some of them! I've gone from captain of a single ship to Admiral of our last hope. Now if that doesn't show you how mush things have changed I don't know what has. _

_The truth is I'm sure as hell terrified, but that's good right? I always heard that if you're scared it means you're not stupid and you're actually putting thought into whatever it is you're doing._

_Well, I'll find out today if I'm capable of making the right decisions and if it's really possible these girls can do the job. They're going out on their first sorties today to look for the enemy's base in the area. If everything goes alright then I'll have a bit more peace of mind._

I saved my entry and put my pad down before looking out my window to the beautiful sight of the rising sun over the harbour.

"This job's gonna make me smoke." I joked to myself. I don't know how I've been able to avoid it through the years. It's a common stereotype that people in military service smoke, a stereotype that is well placed at least.

I span in my chair to face my desk before pulling out some papers from my desk that contained the details of today's missions, fleet organization, and objectives. "Right, let's go over this one last time...or a couple of times."

**Unnamed Naval Base, Okinawa Japan 0812hrs The Girls POV**

During the night, I pushed a notice into each of the girl's rooms informing them they needed to check the notice board out-front of the HQ at 0800hrs. They would learn their fleet groupings for the day's missions.

At exactly around 0800 most of the girls have started to congregate around the notice board, eager to see who they would be teamed up with.

The three Fletcher class destroyers Johnston and her sisters Hoel and Heermann were running a little late.

"Why couldn't we wake you up?" Hoel and Heermann questioned their sister. They spent the last half hour trying to rouse the sleeping Johnston out of bed, only to be met with more snoring.

Johnston, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes gave a reply.

"I was so~ excited about today that I uh...kinda kept myself up."

Both her sisters sighed.

"Seriously, you act like such a child sometimes. Wearing your outfits and…"

Hoel was halfway through her lecture before she was interrupted.

"Hey, what's going on?" Johnston asks her sister ships while pointing towards the crowd.

"I wasn't done talking!" Hoel huffed and puffed with anger.

Heermann adjusted her glasses. "Don't you remember?"

Johnston shook her head back and forth.

'They're just ignoring me!' Hoel felt as if she was pierced in the heart. 'They never listen!'

"You really need to pay attention more. That's where we'll find who were teamed up with today." Heermann explained.

It took a second for it to really hit her. "Wait. What~ Really!? The Admiral better have made me the flagship!" Johnston screamed as she started running towards the crowd, the sleep deprivation seemingly vanishing.

Her two sister's just sweat dropped at the sight of their overly excited sister.

"I hope for our sakes she isn't the flag." Hoel said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Indeed, you know how she gets." Heermann replied adjusting her glasses once again as they slid down her face.

Hoel put her hands on her hips and gave her sister a look. "I keep telling you to get glasses that fit. Bigger lenses don't make you look smarter." She said with an emphasis on the "don't."

Over in the actual crowd the two Canadian destroyers were currently baking in the heat.

"Fuuuuu, it's so hot." Haida complained with a sigh while she fans her face.

"It's not that bad." Iroquois replied as she pulled on her jacket.

"Liar, you struggle just as much." Haida replied in monotone.

Iroquois didn't like being called a liar even though she would regularly say things that weren't true just to appease people. It was just her nature to be overly nice and humble.

"I-I am not." Iroquois fought back by stomping her foot on the ground. The action was more cute than menacing.

Behind Haida a certain little destroyer approached her two senior's nervously.

"Umm…"

"…Seriously, you need to be a little more assertive. Why don't you start with the Admiral and tell him how much you swo…"

"Ahhhhh!" Iroquois let out an uncharacteristic loud scream before shoving her hand over her sisters mouth. She was blushing furiously and felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. The two of them earned a few looks from the others as they looked around. That's when they noticed the now extremely nervous destroyer and her companion.

Iroquois quickly let go of her sister but not before shushing her from any further outbursts.

Haida brushes some hair out of her face before addressing the girl in front of her. "What is it?"

"Um...e-excuse me Haida-sempai, we'll b-be under your lead!" Inazuma said quickly while blushing. She was referring to herself and Samidare. The latter was standing behind Inzauma with a smile.

Haida knelt down to come face to face with Inazuma before she started to poke and grab parts of her body.

"Hawawawa…w-what are you doing nanodesu?" Inazuma tried to protest but was halted by Haida, and her eyes started to swirl.

"What are you doing!?" Iroquois yelled trying to get her sisters attention which apparently worked because Haida quickly let go of Inazuma.

Inazuma rubbed her red cheeks with a teardrop in the corner of her eyes.

"You're small."

Inzauma once again looked surprised. "Y-yes?"

"What class are you?"

"A-Akatsuki."

"Hmpf."

Haida finished her line of questioning before standing back up.

Iroquois stepped up and whispered into her sister's ear. "You're scaring her."

"What? She's fine, look." Haida said confused as she turned back to look at Inazuma. "Oh…"

The look on Inazuma's face was one of terror, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Haida immediately lost her cool and calm demeanour and gained a panicked older sibling look that was trying really hard to stop their younger sister from crying.

"I-I'm sorry I was just trying to figure out who you were and...and" Haida wasn't able to finish because the flood gates burst open and Inazuma began bawling.

"Samidare-san~, Haida-sempai is scary!" Inazuma yelled as she ran and hid behind the blue haired girl.

"I-I" Haida tried to explain herself but was shot down by glares from everyone else, so she just slowly disappeared from view and stood behind her sister.

Iroquois sighed and stepped closer to Inazuma and put out her hand. Inazuma stopped crying and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Please forgive my sister. She can be…strange sometimes, but she didn't mean anything by it. She can actually be really nice." Iroquois finished by looking back to Haida who just gave her the tongue.

"Hehe, see. You're Inazuma right? We meet before, remember?" Iroquois was mentioning their first meeting when Inazuma questioned her about her memorabilia .

Inazuma took Iroquois hand and stepped out from behind Samidare.

"I see you two will be fighting with us today, let's do our best hmm." Iroquois said with a big beautiful smile.

Over at our third group the atmosphere was growing more tense by the second.

"…to give me orders!?"

Murakumo was currently arguing with Laffey about who should be in charge.

"Simple, I'm your superior." Laffey stated bluntly.

"Ple-please stop fighting…" Sazanami tried in vain to suppress the two bickering destroyers.

"Fu..fu..fu." Murakumo laughed sarcastically , "You...superior to me? You dress in rags and call yourself my better? How about you dress the part first."

"Please , the master is coming." Sanzanami warned the two of them.

Laffey pokes one of Murakumo's floating antennae. "Oh really what the hell are these supposed to be then? Are you some radio receiver?"

Murakumo's antennae gained a deep red hue and she started to raise her arm while Laffey reacted and did the same. They were both surprised when a pair of hands grabbed their shoulders firmly and lifted them into the air.

"Stop this right now the both of you!" Admiral Quinn yelled in a very strong authoritative tone which surprised most of the girls.

"I don't care who you are or how you feel about each other but if I see one of you striking another on purpose there will be severe consequences!" The Admiral yelled putting extra attention on "severe consequences". The girls all stopped and stared because they have yet to see this side of their Admiral who was normally very cheerful and kind. Murakumo and Laffey on the other hand couldn't shrink into their shirts any faster.

Tyler looked at Laffey. "If you plan to lead a squadron you should act like someone who deserves to be in charge. Don't get into petty arguments over the simplest of things. I picked you because you're a veteran that has proven themselves against the Abyssals. Don't make me regret that decision."

Laffey looked at her Admiral and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She understood this as a time when not to antagonize the bastard.

"I understand." Were the only words that came out of her mouth but Tyler accepted it as an apology.

He then looked over at Murakumo. "If you want respect and leadership this isn't the way to do it. Laffey has proven herself in battle which is why she is in charge for now. If you want to change that, work hard and stay mature. But fighting with your fellow ship girls isn't going to help you, stupid."

"Wha- stupid? Who are you calli-"

Murakumo saw the seriousness in his eyes also and decided not to push her luck. The more he stared at her waiting for an answer the more she grew flustered until her face was turning different shades of pink and red.

"Y-y-yes C-c-commander, I'm sorry."

Tyler put both of them down after their apologies before straightening his jacket.

"You know, the two of you were surprisingly light. I thought you would weigh a lot more." The Admiral said reverting back to his usual self.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Laffey and Murakumo said at the same time in a cold tone

"Wh-wait I didn't mean it like tha-"

The Admiral wasn't able to finish his sentence before being attacked by two angry ship girls.

**Unnamed Naval Base, School House, Okinawa Japan 0900hrs**

After getting looked over by Ooyodo for wounds Tyler ordered all the girls into one of the classrooms where he would conduct the mission briefing. From outside the door him and Ooyodo could hear all the girls discussing what they think the mission's would be. Ooyodo entered the room first and lead the girls in a salute when Tyler followed.

"Alright, listen up. The goal of today's operation is to locate the Abyssal base in the region and disrupt attacks on our supply lines. Think back on what I said, the mission is to locate the base, not destroy it. Not yet at least, besides, we don't have the firepower I expect we'll need to do so."

He paused to let everything sink in and left time for questions.

"Okay, now the first squadron's objective will be to search for the base in the region. I suspect the location to be somewhere within these three sectors." Tyler said as he pointed out three large blocks on the map. "Tone, Chikuma your scout planes will be a great help in locating the base so you'll be joining them in the search."

"You got it!" Tone saluted enthusiastically and winked.

Chikuma bowed and politely said. "Yes, Admiral."

"Good, now second squadron will make a patrol on our sea lanes for those Abyssal subs that are operating from that base. I have you two on that mission because sub hunting is your specialty so to speak." Tyler said pointing to Haida and Iroquois. "I want you two to teach Inazuma and Samidare here some tricks and help them gain some experience in the role. Is there any questions?"

Samidare raised her hand. "Myself and Inazuma-chan don't have any anti-submarine equipment."

"I had Akashi craft some basic Type 93 Passive Sonarand Type 94 Depth Charge Launchers for you two. They'll be on your rigs when you equip 'em. Can't have you fighting subs without the proper equipment, can I?" Tyler said with a smile.

"No Admiral, thank you Admiral."

"Alright squadron three, you have a rather simple job. Patrol the waters around the base. We know Abyssal's have been sighted around here and the last thing we need them to do is find out where were operating from. I hope you two have resolved your differences for now. Any questions?"

He didn't get any responses from the three so it was time to finish the briefing.

"This briefing is over, head down to the launch pad and get ready to begin operations."

"Yes Admiral!" All the girls sounded off at the same time.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Launch Pad, Okinawa Japan 0915hrs**

All three squadrons were lined up and ready to depart. They were just waiting on the Admirals orders at this point. Over in the first squadron Fubuki was nervously fidgeting, warranting the attention of Johnston and her squad mates.

"Hey Fubuki, no worries over there alright. We'll find that Abyssal base and be home in time for ice cream! Maybe we'll even get to kill a couple!" Johnston yelled excitedly while whipping out her sword.

"What my sister is trying to say is that we'll watch your back so you don't have to worry. Plus she seems to forget that this is a RECON mission, we shouldn't have to kill anything if we do our mission right." Hoel says while giving her sister a look that is completely ignored.

"Yeah, this is our first mission too but we have our training to help us through it." Tone says referring to herself and Chikuma.

"You guys are right! I have nothing to worry about, I can do this!" Fubuki said energetically. Even if she didn't actually believe it.

"Look at that, they're having a great team moment" Murakumo states over in the third squadron.

"Yeah, good for them. Just remember to not get in my way and listen to orders and maybe you'll live to the end of this war." Laffey says in an arrogant tone.

"Tch, Ill ignore that because the Admiral said I was more mature than you." Murakumo said while tilting her chin upwards.

"Hmpf, bootlicker. He never said anything like that." Laffey teased.

"I-ignoring." Murakumo replied nonchalantly but her left eye was twitching.

"Ummm..." Sanzanami trailed off when she remembered they didn't listen to her.

"Wow you`re really taking his words seriously. Oh right...you have a crush on him, I forgot." Laffey teased once again. This time though Murakumo opened her eyes.

"W-w-where the hell d-d-did you get that idea. W-w-who would like someone like that moron! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Murakumo tried desperately to play it off like she had no idea what Laffey was talking about.

"Uh-huh whatever you say."

"I'm serious!"

"Wow, looks like you got some competition." Haida over in Second fleet said to her sister Iroquois.

"Ahhhh! Why would you say that so loud!" Iroquois screamed and clapped her sisters mouth shut but it was too late at this point.

"Wow you like the Admiral Iroquois-chan, that's so sweet!" Samidare said with a smile.

"That's so cute~ nanodesu." Inazuma said gleefully.

Iroquois fell to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. She was blushing red as a tomato and steam was coming out of the top of her head.

"You're so mean, why would you say that out loud, I'm so embarrassed." Iroquois said while simultaneously smacking her sister. They were just simple love taps, nothing to serious.

"You fell for him so quick though, it's actually pretty cute how much you try to hide it."

"W-well he's so nice and happy all the time. Plus I feel like I have a special bond with him for some reason." Iroquois spoke about everything she liked about the Admiral while staring off into space completely forgetting the people around her.

"So cute."

"Awwww."

The words of her friends broke her out of the trance she was in.

Iroquois only made a "fweh" sound as she realized what she had done and went back to moping.

Up in the control room Ooyodo had heard everything that was said through the intercom. She looked over at the Admiral to see if he did to. "Um...Admiral did you hear any of that?"

"Huh? Any of what? Sorry I was lost in my own world for a sec." Tyler replied with a smile, completely oblivious to what happened.

Ooyodo just deadpanned. "Nevermind then."

After another minute Tyler was ready to send the squadrons out. He had to think of a little speech quick though because he had nothing prepared.

He tapped the mic a few times to make sure it was working and took a deep breath. "Everyone, I'm sure you all know that this is the beginning of something big. Today marks the beginning of the end for the Abyssal's in the Pacific and each of you will be a part of that. Now I must admit when first heard about you girls, I thought my superiors went mad or that they were just pulling my leg. But now I realize how real each of you are, more real than those abominations that think they rule the waves! Today we'll show them humanity isn't finished, and you will lead humanity in that fight!"

A round of cheers came up from the girls.

"All squadrons, move out!" Tyler finished his speech with a flourish of his arm. None of the girls could see it but it felt like the right thing to do.

First squadron was the first to head down the elevator. Tyler looked out the window to watch the girls cast off. He hasn't seen how they do it yet after all. As the elevator descended alarms went off and orange lights started blinking. The cliff face slowly opened up to reveal the ocean beyond. An individual circle opened up for each of the girls to which they all stepped on. As they did mechanical arms sprouted from all angles and attached the rigs onto the girls bodies. Once that was finished the pad launched them down a narrow waterway where a final chain brought up the power source of their equipment. The miniaturized replica of the ships core superstructure. After that they speed out into the ocean beyond.

'So cool!' Tyler thought secretly. 'But that could go horribly wrong. Like back breaking horribly wrong.'

"So what do you think?" Ooyodo asked almost as if on cue.

"It was very impressive. Follow me back to the command room Ooyodo, I need you to handle the communications."

"Yes sir."

**Unnamed Naval Base, Command Room, Okinawa Japan 0920hrs**

Back in the command room the fairies were manning all sorts of instruments and ancient technologies. Ooyodo manned the radio and mores code station while I just did nothing.

"So I just sit here and wait?" I asked while looking around.

"It's all you can really do to be honest. That and give final say on decisions, oh and whether to proceed or fall back." Ooyodo replied as she adjusted some dials.

"Great, I'm much more used to being in command on the battlefield." I moaned.

"I'm afraid that is impossible now. Besides that the girls are asking permission to begin their sorties."

"Permission granted."

"All squadrons you are free to continue with your missions, good luck."

**Pacific Ocean, First Squadron Lead by Johnston, 1112hrs**

"Ahhhh, where are they! We've searched two whole sectors already! I'm a fighting ship, not some scout! I want to fight, fight ,fight!" Johnston screams annoyed at the lack of any Abyssal bases.

"Please Johnston-chan, we're on a scouting mission for a reason remember." Fubuki tries to reassure her flagship to no avail.

"We have one more sector to check and then we can go home, now stop complaining and lets go." Hoel cut in.

The three USN girls continued with the mission while Fubuki, Tone and Chikuma held back for a few seconds.

"Johnston-chan is always looking to fight. I don't get it! Isn't she afraid to get sunk? She's only a destroyer. What if she runs into a battleship?"

"Don't let her hear you say that?" Tone replied with a smile.

"Huh? Do you know why she's like that?"

"Of course! Johnston and her sisters fought off a surface fleet all by themselves. She isn't afraid of ships larger than her."

"I don't remember hearing of any battle like that against the Abyssal's."

"Fubuki-chan, that battle wasn't against Abyssal's. I was there and fought against her. A lot of us girls would have something to say to her. She was a brave little destroyer, but unfortunately you can't dodge every shell." Tone said with a rather sad voice that wasn't part of her nature.

Fubuki looked on, surprised there was such a past.

"C'mon, we should catch up to them."

**Pacific Ocean, Second Squadron Lead by Haida, 1132hrs**

Over at the second squadron Haida and Iroquois were showing the two IJN girls how to properly fight Abyssal subs when Haida stopped in the middle of her lesson.

"What is it?" Samidare questioned her teacher that was looking off to the horizon.

"Abyssal's." Haida said while focusing her gaze to the east.

"Wha- how do you know?"

Iroquois suddenly shoved Samidare. "Watch out!"

"Ahh, why did you do...that..." Samidare trailed off while rubbing her bum as the four girls watched a white streak speed through their group, right where Samidare used to be.

"Abyssal's! Spread out and move into line abreast formation. Sis, tell the Admiral we made contact on our position!"

The girls did as they were told and advanced on the enemy.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Command Room, Okinawa Japan 1135hrs**

Back in the command room I was spinning on my chair as I waited for reports to come in when I noticed Ooyodo getting a transmission.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Second Squadron has made contact with a group of Abyssal subs at sector D5. They are engaging now sir."

I stood up and put a red pin into my map table on the coordinates. "Tell them to keep me updated and continue with their mission."

"Yes Admiral."

**Pacific Ocean, Second Squadron Lead by Haida, 1137hrs**

Back over at squadron two, the girls have formed line abreast and were advancing towards the direction the torpedo came from. Unfortunately the Abyssal's were a lot quicker and nimbler than your typical submarine so the girls had to close the gap and ensure direct hits with their depth charges aided by sonar.

"Don't stay moving in a straight line! They'll have a harder time hitting us now that we've seen them." Haida yelled her advice over the sounds the waves.

The girls were a lot harder to hit now that the ambush had failed because they could use their speed and small size to a great advantage. This was easily noticeable due to the multiple bubble trails left by torpedoes passing harmlessly by the four girls.

"We're almost there, just a little closer!" Haida yelled back to her comrades as her sonar was picking up the targets.

After a few more seconds the Abyssal submarines surfaced out of the depths.

"Die..."

"Sink to the Depths..."

"End...this..."

The three grey skinned, blue eyed Abyssal sub girls emerged their heads from the ocean, obviously frustrated towards their enemy. They fired off a few final torpedoes in the direction of their foe before disappearing back below the surface.

"Don't you even think about it!" Haida screamed as she speed forwards and launch a depth charge from her left wrist.

**Pacific Ocean, Third Squadron Lead by Laffey, 1137hrs**

Sazanami puffed a sigh as she listened to her two squad mates still bickering over a number of things. The good thing was that they seemed to have made it civil at this point. Maybe the Admirals words did have some affect on both of them.

"It's your fault we haven't found anything yet." Murakumo said as she spun around in a circle.

Laffey pointed at herself in confusion. "My fault? I don't control the Abyssals, if I did I would order them to all go scrap themselves."

"Humph, we finally agree to something. Ill report back to the Admiral that we haven't found anything and that we're returning to base."

"Heh, of course you'd be the one to report back to him."

Murakumo blushed. "Wha-what's that supposed to mean?"

Laffey shook her head. "It's nothing, just make your report."

Murakumo gave Laffey a look before contacting HQ.

"This is Murakumo from Second Squadron...yes...mission complete, we're heading back to base...roger that."

"Everything good?" Laffey asks Murakumo to which she just nods her head.

"Good, alright lets head back, I want to..." Laffey trailed off as she watches a white trail heading right for her without enough time to react. "Shit."

A large water spout goes up into the air as Laffey is hit by the torpedo, obscuring the vision of her two comrades as they shield their faces from the water.

"Laffey-chan, are you alright!" Sanzanami yells out for her comrade but gets not reply. The water clears for Murakumo and Sanzanami to see Laffey floating, but struggling.

"You bastards!" Murakumo yells enraged as she charges off towards the enemy fleet. "Sanzanami-chan, look after Laffey-chan!"

**Unnamed Naval Base, Command Room, Okinawa Japan 1138hrs**

"Admiral, third squadron made contact. Laffey has been hit!" Ooyodo informs her commander with some worry in her voice.

"What!? Where and how bad is it!?"

"In sector A5, it sounds bad sir...what?... Murakumo has given chase as well!?"

"What? She's gone after it alone?!"

"Yes sir."

'What is that stupid girl thinking!'

"Give me that radio!" I say as I reach out for the set.

"Yes sir."

I placed a pin where squadron three encountered the sub. It was dangerously close to our base.

**Pacific Ocean, Third Squadron Lead by Laffey, Murakumo's Position, 1141hrs**

Murakumo is still giving chase after the Abyssal sub girl when she gets a transmission.

"Murakumo, what the hell do you think you're doing!? Regroup with your squadron and return to base immediately!" The Admiral yells over the radio making Murakumo flinch.

"B-but sir, I've almost got her!"

"Yeah, and while you chase a lone sub out into Abyssal waters, Laffey and Sanzanami are sitting ducks!"

"I-I just wanted to do my part..." Murakumo trails off when she realizes what she is doing.

"I get that, everyone wants to do their part. But this war is far from over and you'll get your chance. Now regroup and return to base."

"Yes Admiral, I understand." Murakumo relents and turns around.

"Good, once you get back we-...som-..." The admirals voice is replaced by white noise as Murakumo loses connection.

"Admiral? Admiral!? What's wrong with this stupid thing?" Murakumo says to herself as she smacks her radio equipment.

Suddenly a huge water spout erupts beside her, followed by a few more all around her. After she's finished shielding her eyes Murakumo looks towards the horizon in horror.

"N-no way..."

Off in the distance is an entire Abyssal battle group.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Command Room, Okinawa Japan 1142hrs**

"I lost contact with Murakumo..." I says in disbelief.

Ooyodo looks at me in shock. "Lost connection? You don't think?"

"Faulty equipment maybe?" I say scratching my chin.

Ooyodo shakes her head. "That's not possible, our equipment never breaks down."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm..I'm not sure Admiral."

**Pacific Ocean, First Squadron Lead by Johnston, 1145hrs**

"Ahhh still nothing!" Johnston yells scratching her hair in frustration. In mid scratch Johnston stops and looks towards Tone with a grin. "Hey, Tone."

"Hmmm?" Tone looks over to Johnston and notices the smile on her face. "What is it?"

"Can I smack you around with my sword...you know...for old time's sake?"

Tone gives her a smile. "I'd like to see you try!" Tone says as she prepares a battle stance.

Before Johnston can even pull out her sword Fubuki spots a single aircraft flying East.

"Aircraft!" She yells as she points her weapon towards the sky.

All the other girls react immediately and point their AA armament into the sky. The Abyssal plane just continues on its present course without taking evasive action.

"Hold your fire!" Johnston yells.

"Huh? Why?" Fubuki questions curiously.

"It hasn't noticed us yet."

"How do you know?" Tone asks.

"It hasn't taken evasive action. All Abyssal fighters take evasive action as soon as they spot the enemy."

"So that means it's going somewhere..." Chikuma adds.

"Exactly, but there isn't anything in that direction but open ocean."

"Should we follow it?" Fubuki asks.

"It could lead us right to the base we've been looking for, or a trap." Heermann adds.

The Abyssal fighter is getting farther and farther at this point.

"Yeah, lets follow it. Good eye Fubuki." Johnston compliments Fubuki which brings a blush to her face.

"T-thank you."

**Pacific Ocean, Second Squadron Lead by Haida, 1147hrs**

"I think that's the last of them." Haida states as she looks around.

Samidare and Inazuma are exhausted by this point and are struggling for air.

"You're amazing Hiada-chan, you too Iroquois-chan." Samidare manages to compliment the two between huffs.

Haida rubs the back of her head in embarrassment from the praise. "You two got a few yourselves though."

"Yeah but you two did almost all of the work. But I have one question, why were you ahh...punching them?"

Haida jumps in surprise. "You saw that eh? W-well...you know...I really don't like subs...and."

"Scary."

"So scary." Samidare and Inazuma whisper to each other.

"Sister, we should return to base now, our mission is complete."

"We'll take a break first, then head back. Good job you two."

**Unnamed Naval Base, Command Room, Okinawa Japan 1152hrs**

"Admiral, second squadron reports they are returning to base with mission complete. They're reporting nine Abyssal's destroyed."

'Nine!? That's more than we sunk at that attack!'

"Tell them I said good work and that I look forward to their report."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, do we have any word from Murakumo?"

"No sir."

"Hmm, keep trying."

'She should have regrouped with Sanzanami and Laffey by now.'

**Pacific Ocean, First Squadron Lead by Johnston, 1155hrs**

"Found you." Johnston says aloud as she peers through her 18th century telescope.

After following the Abyssal fighter for ten minutes, first squadron has located the Abyssal base in the area. But it is immediately apparent something is wrong.

"Where are all the defenders?" Tone asks nobody in particular.

"Yeah, it's almost completely un guarded right now." Fubuki adds as she scans the base.

The Abyssal base itself is a rather large "manmade" island. It looks like it can operate an entire Abyssal fleet but its completely empty save for the few destroyers guarding it.

"Nee-san, I have a bad feeling about this." Chikuma says as she hold her hand up to her chest.

"Yeah, Johnston-chan we should contact the Admiral."

"You're right, I'll tell him something's up." Johnston says as she activates her radio.

The other girls watch as Johnston gets into contact with HQ, but from the quick change of expression it's obvious something is very wrong.

"Yes, we'll get back as soon as we can!" Johnston yells. "C'mon we have to get back, now!"

"Huh, what's wrong?" Fubuki asks.

"Murakumo found the missing Abyssal's. They're headed right for our base."

**Pacific Ocean, Murakumo, 1205hrs**

"Ahhh!" Murakumo screams as another shell lands right beside her. She's been dodging shells for the last fifteen plus minutes. An entire Abyssal battle fleet consisting of Carriers, Battleships, Cruisers and Destroyers are steaming right for her.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have know that it was a scout.'

"Murakumo are you alright!? Talk to me!? What is happening!?"

"Admiral! They're coming right for you! I don't know what to do!" Murkumo is scared. She may be a ship girl, created to fight Abyssal's, but she is still a young girl. A young teenage girl that is afraid for her life.

"Just keep moving! I have everyone else coming back to reinforce you so hold on!"

"No! They'll just get hurt too! I'm sorry but I'm going to lead them away from the base!"

"Murakumo if you do that, you will die." Tyler states.

Tears start to stream down her cheeks "I-I know...but it's all I can do."

"Murakumo, don't do this! You can make it! Just keep moving!"

A sound over her left shoulder gets Murakumo's attention. A group of dive bombers and fighters heading for her direction. As they get closer the fighters strafe Murakumo's body as the bombers drop their payload.

Once the smoke clears Murakumo is down on one knee, clothes tattered, rig all but destroyed.

Murakumo coughs up some blood. She's pushed her body to its limits just getting this far. She falls onto her back and stares into the sky.

"Murakumo! Murakumo what's happening!" Tyler screams over the radio with obvious distress in his voice.

"I won't forgive you!"

"What?" The Admiral says confused.

"That's right, I won't! If you don't win this war I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" She says between sobs.

Out of the corner of her vision a figure approaches. It's a Ru-Class battleship.She bends down and caresses Murakumo's cheek.

"You will make a fine addition to the fleet little one." The demon speaks in her ghostly cold tone.

Murakumo spits blood into her face while the Ru-Class chuckles and wipes it off.

"Always defiant to the end." The Ru-Class goes to grab Murakumo but is interrupted by machine gun fire and explosions from unknown aircraft. The Ru-Class looks surprised as she looks around and sees her fleet being ripped to shreds.

"No!"As she tries to flee but screams as a few bombs hit her making her explode into a million little pieces.

Murakumo just stares in shock. In just a few seconds the sounds of battle have disappeared and the sound of aircraft engines have replaced it. A few are circling overhead so she focuses on one of the many dark blue hued planes and see's the words "U.S Navy" imprinted in white on the bottom of the wing.

"USN planes?" Murakumo says aloud in surprise.

She notices a figure approach from her right and looks over to see a beautiful ashen haired woman with a bow like device in one hand and a carrier flight deck strapped to her left arm.

The woman bends down to help sit Murakumo up and starts wiping the blood from her mouth.

"You poor thing."

Murakumo just looks at the beautiful stranger. "W-who are you?" Murakumo asks through terrible pain.

"Oh, please excuse me I forgot to introduce myself." The woman says all flustered at the realization.

"E-enterprise, my name is Enterprise.

**T-t-t-t-that's all folks. Sorry for the hell of a long wait, I truly am. Life can be a bitch sometimes and well, it has. But I'm back in the saddle here with more Kancolle: Liberation. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the others I release very soon. If you're ever wondering about updates please either PM me or check my profile page. Ill keep it updated on my progress as I go. Just know that I will never abandon my stories. If it takes me half a year to finish a chapter (hopefully it doesn't come to that) I will still get it done. **

**Now onto the chapter. Well, first off how'd you like it? Secondly, I'm introducing some major USN players a little early on but I find it works for the story. Don't worry you Royal Navy lovers out there, you'll get yours soon ;) I hope you buffs out there liked the history drops and hopefully the Kancolle players recognize Murakumo's sinking line. If some of you are wondering how Iroquois has developed feeling for Tyler so soon, I guess I can just point out Kongo's instant love for you in the game. Some girls are just like that while others take time. Plus there is the added "link" between the two. I think that's it for now. If you have anything to say please say it! So cheers to all my readers and have a good day.**

**P.S Please leave reviews if you'd like. I greatly appreciate them. Also if you want to discuss my story go right on ahead and PM me.**

**P.P.S Next up will be the second info dump detailing everything about my new OC's like Enterprise, so look forward to that.**


	6. Info Dump 2

**Encyclopedia of Kantai Collection: Liberation Part Two**

**Ship Girl OC's this Chapter**

After much head wracking I decided to just go with the girls from The Pacific vol. 1. Their art has become what I just imagine they would look like and I cannot get that out of my head. Just like how I will always picture Kongo as the one from the game. I'm still going to describe what each girl looks like for those that haven't seen the art but THEY ARE NOT MINE. You can find them in their first book.

**New Arrivals**

USS Enterprise (CV)

USS Hornet (CV)

USS Northampton (CA)

USS Chester (CA)

USS Louisville (CA)

USS Phoenix (CL)

USS Helena (CL)

USS Mahan (DD)

USS Maury (DD)

USS Shaw (DD)

**The Carriers**

**Enterprise**

**Enterprise's Physical Appearance**

Class: Yorktown CV

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110lbs

Age: 20-21

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Red &amp; Blonde hair flowing to her shoulders.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Petite

Cup Size: B

**Enterprise's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a USN officer's cap upon her blonde hair when in battle but prefers to take it off on base.

On her chest she wears a white buttoned crop top with black cuff and neckerchief. The neckerchief is tied up by a blue bowtie.

On her wrist she's tied up a red bandana.

She wears a brown leather belt around her waist that carries a holster and a six-shooter revolver for self defence.

She wears a short white skirt held together at the sides by lace.

Her propulsion shoes are black and red.

**Enterprise's Armaments**

1x Composite Bow Aircraft Launcher in her right hand.

1x Aircraft Retriever aka Flight Deck on her left arm when retrieving aircraft, but on her back when idle.

1x Aircraft hanger aka Quiver on her back.

36x F4F Wildcats

36x SBD Dive Bombers

18x Devastator Torpedo Bombers

2x 5 in/38 cal guns mounted on the flight deck.

**Enterprise's Personality**

The Ace

All Loving

Big Good

Super Lucky

Heart of Gold

The Hero

Small but Strong

**Hornet **

**Hornet's Physical Appearance**

Class: Yorktown CV

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125lbs

Age: 20-21

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Brown &amp; Blonde hair tied into twin tails but leaves some to flow down to her shoulder.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Curvy

Cup Size: DD

**Hornet's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

Wears a white USN beret that she tilts to the left of her head.

She wears a pair of brown glasses.

She wears a white crop top like her sisters but rolls it up all the way to the bottom of her cleavage. The shirt sports the black cuffs but Hornet wears a black ascot around her neck instead.

She has an orange bandana tied to her right wrist.

In her left hand she can almost always be seen with a lollipop.

She wears a brown leather belt around her waist that carries a holster and a six-shooter revolver for self defence like Enterprise.

She wears the white skirt of her sisters.

She sports a blonde bombshell tattoo on her left thigh.

She wears black and yellow striped thigh high leggings.

She wears knee high boots that also act as her propulsion system. The boot up to her knee is grey while the bottom is red.

**Hornet's Armaments **

1x Crossbow Aircraft Launcher in her right hand.

1x Aircraft Retriever aka Flight Deck strapped to her left arm.

1x Hangar aka Quiver located on the bottom of her Flight Deck.

36x F4F Wildcats

36x SBD Dive Bombers

18x Avenger Torpedo Bombers

**Hornet`s Personality **

Erotic

Never Without a Lollipop

**The Cruisers**

**Northampton **

**Northampton's Physical Appearance **

Class: Northampton Heavy Cruiser

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120lbs

Age: 18-20

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Brown &amp; Platinum Blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a black bow at the tip.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Curvy

Cup Size: C

**Northampton's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a black head and bow in her hair. A single flower adorns the right side on her hairband.

She wears a blue double breasted jacket adorned with white buttons, seams and neckerchief.

Around her waist is a leather belt and silver buckle that holds the cavalry sabre and scabbard of her class.

She wears a short black skirt around her hips that just peeks out from the bottom of her jacket.

She wears a pair of white thigh high stockings and complementary garter belt.

On her feet she wear a pair of brown dress shoes.

**Northampton's Armaments**

6x 8in/55(20.3cm) caliber guns in two triple turrets.

1x Curtiss SOC-1 Seagull Floatplanes.

CXAM Radar

Her rig is separated in three pieces. Her right side holds both turrets, while behind her back is the funnel, and her left side hold the catapults for her seaplanes.

**Northampton's Personality **

Head in the Clouds

Girly Girl

Uptight

Mature

**Chester**

**Chester's Physical Appearance **

Class: Northampton Heavy Cruiser

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120lbs

Age: 18-20

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Blue &amp; Neck Length Platinum Blonde hair that spikes out the back, front and sides.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Curvy

Cup Size: C

**Chester's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears an eye patch over her left eye engraved with a Jolly Roger type skull and bones.

She wears a blue double breasted jacket adorned with white buttons, seams and neckerchief.

Around her waist is a leather belt and silver buckle that holds the cavalry sabre and scabbard of her class.

She wears a short black skirt around her hips that just peeks out from the bottom of her jacket.

She wears a pair of black knee socks.

She wears a pair of brown dress shoes.

**Chester's Armaments**

6x 8in/55(20.3cm) caliber guns in two triple turrets.

1x Curtiss SOC-1 Seagull Floatplanes.

CXAM Radar

Her rig is separated in three pieces. Her right side holds both turrets, while behind her back is the funnel, and her left side hold the catapults for her seaplanes.

**Chester's Personality**

Quirky

Silly

Head in the Clouds

Prankster

Always Happy

Tom Boy

**Louisville**

**Louisville's Physical Appearance **

Class: Northampton Heavy Cruiser

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120lbs

Age: 18-20

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Light Brown &amp; Dark Brown Hair tied into a ponytail that hangs to her left like Kaga.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Curvy

Cup Size: C

**Louisville's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a blue double breasted jacket adorned with white buttons, seams and neckerchief.

Around her waist is a leather belt and silver buckle that holds the cavalry sabre and scabbard of her class.

She wears a short black skirt around her hips but she keeps it slightly longer than her sisters.

She wears a pair of black thigh high socks but the one on the left is rolled down to her knee.

She wears a pair of brown dress shoes.

**Louisville's Armaments **

6x 8in/55(20.3cm) caliber guns in two triple turrets.

1x Curtiss SOC-1 Seagull Floatplanes.

CXAM Radar

Her rig is separated in three pieces. Her right side holds both turrets, while behind her back is the funnel, and her left side hold the catapults for her seaplanes.

**Louisville's Personality**

Never Gets the Name Right

Chew toy

Head in the Clouds

**Phoenix**

**Phoenix's Physical Appearance**

Class: Brooklyn Light Cruiser

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120lbs

Age: 18-20

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Red &amp; Long Blonde Hair tied with a Black Bow.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Curvy

Cup Size: C

**Phoenix's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a brown and black short sleeved shirt.

Around her waist is a leather belt and silver buckle that she keeps her pistol holstered on.

She wears a long black skirt around her hips that come down to her ankles, but they only cover the front and back leaving her thighs open.

She wears a pair of red heels when on base.

**Phoenix's Armaments **

6x 6in/47(15.2cm) caliber guns in two triple turrets.

1x M2 Flamethrower.

1x Smith &amp; Wesson Model 10 with bullets made out of Abyssal Armor Plating.

Her rig is separated in two pieces. Her two turrets are separated on both sides of her body. On her back she carries her fuel tanks and projector of her flamethrower.

**Phoenix's Personality**

Fire Obsessed

"Phoo-Bird" Hated Nickname

**Helena**

**Helena's Physical Appearance **

Class: St. Louis Light Cruiser

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120lbs

Age: 18-20

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Light Brown &amp; Long Brown Hair with a single long braid going to her lower back.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Curvy

Cup Size: C

**Helena's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a golden laurel wreath in her hair

She wears a light pink toga. The fabric is slightly see through.

On both her arms she has two gold hoops that sling a piece of the same fabric her toga is made of.

Around her waist is a leather belt embroidered with gold. In the center is a blue circle with the number 15 in white.

She wears a pair of brown sandals.

**Helena's Armaments **

6x 6in/47(15.2cm) caliber guns in two triple turrets.

4x 5in/38(12.7) caliber guns in two double turrets.

1x Searchlight

Her rig is separated by three pieces. The two turrets are located by her left and right hips. On her back is the power supply with the two 5in turrets.

**Helena's Personality**

Quirky

Silly

Commando (As in no underwear)

Suffers Plenty of Wardrobe Malfunctions

**The Destroyers**

**Mahan**

**Mahan's Physical Appearance**

Class: Mahan Destroyer

Height: 5'1

Weight: 105lbs

Age: 14-15

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Purple &amp; Long Pink Hair tied.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Petite

Cup Size: A

**Mahan's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

A blue cap sits atop her head hanging off the left side.

She wears a pair of large glasses.

She wears a blue frilly short sleeved frilly dress.

A pair of black thigh leggings.

A pair of black short heels.

**Mahan's Armaments**

1x 5in/38(12.7cm) caliber gun hand held.

1x 21in(53.3cm) quad torpedo launcher

1x Depth Charge Rack

Her rig is just the power system on her back with the depth charge racks.

**Mahan's Personality**

Can't Play Music but Loves to Try

Intelligent

**Shaw**

**Shaw's Physical Appearance **

Class: Mahan Destroyer

Height: 5'1

Weight: 105lbs

Age: 14-15

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Green &amp; Shoulder Length Brown Hair.

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Petite

Cup Size: A

**Shaw's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a broach on the left side of her hair.

She wears a beige and black short sleeved frilly dress.

She has a bag of pigeon feed and bandages slung over her shoulder.

She wears a pair of white knee high socks.

She wears a pair of black short heels.

**Shaw's Armaments**

1x 5in/38(12.7cm) caliber gun hand held.

1x 21in(53.3cm) quad torpedo launcher

1x Depth Charge Rack

Her rig is just the power system on her back with the depth charge racks.

**Shaw's Personality**

Sweet

Caring

Healer

**Maury**

**Maury's Physical Appearance **

Class: Gridley Destroyer

Height: 5'3

Weight: 115lbs

Age: 16-17

Eye &amp; Hair Colour: Brown &amp; Short Blonde Hair

Skin Colour: White

Figure: Petite

Cup Size: B

**Maury's Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a brass circlet around her head

She wear a black cape slung around her right side

A golden chain and locket adorns her neck

She wear a pair of white elbow length gloves

Her dress flows to her upper thigh. It's tied around the waist by a black bow leaving some cleavage.

She wears a pair of brown sandals

**Maury's Armaments**

1x Shield

1x 5in/38(12.7cm) gun mounted on the outside of the shield

1x 21in(53.3cm) quad torpedo launcher on the underside of the shield

Her rig is the shield and propulsion shoes. The shield also acts as the power source.

**Maury's Personality**

Quirky

Silly

Captain America

Heart of Gold

There you have it. Those are our new arrivals from chapter five. The Pacific girls are very unique in the way they are equipped and designed. They look very much like Greek Goddesses from myth. As you've also probably noticed I've decided on a simpler way to show each personality trait.

**Base Roster &amp; Updates**

**The Admiral**

Tyler Quinn

Still Unsure about his Position

Recently Woke Up from a Three Year Coma

Right Side of his Body I Mostly Artificial, but Looks Normal to the Naked Eye

Possibly Suffers from PTSD

Not Sure What to Think of Ship Girls Yet

Still Cares Deeply for Them

**Ship Girls**

**Ooyodo**

Current Secretary #1

**Haida**

Current Leader of the Third Fleet

Veteran of the Atlantic Wars

**Iroquois **

Current 2IC of Third Fleet

Veteran of the Atlantic Wars

Has a Huge Crush on the Admiral

Has a Strange Connection to Him

**Inazuma**

Current Member of Third Fleet

Scared of Haida Still

**Samidare**

Current Member of Third Fleet

**Johnston**

Current Leader of the First Fleet

Veteran of the Atlantic Wars

Base Goof

**Hoel**

Current 2IC of First Fleet

Trying to Keep Her Sisters in Line

**Heermann**

Current Member of First Fleet

**Fubuki**

Current Member of First Fleet

Nervous Wreck

No Confidence

**Tone**

Current Member of First Fleet

Lover of Sweets

**Chikuma**

Current Member of First Fleet

Siscon

**Laffey**

Current Leader of Second Fleet

Hates Everybody

The Admiral More than Others

**Murakumo**

Current 2IC of Second Fleet

Has a Crush on the Admiral but denies it

**Sazanami**

Current Member of Second Fleet

Stuck between a Laffey and a Murakumo

**Mamiya**

Current Head Chef

**Irako**

Current Sous Chef

**Akashi**

Quartermaster


	7. Chapter 5

**After much head wracking I decided to just go with the characters that the guys from The Pacific vol. 1 have created for USN ship girls. Their art has become what I just imagine they would look like and I cannot get that out of my head. Just like how I will always picture Kongo as the one from the game. If you don't know what I'm talking about, head over and download the PDF, it's free! **

**Kantai Collection: Liberation Part Five**

The Longest Day

"Dialogue"

'Speaking to himself or inner dialogue'

_Journal entries_

"_Kongou English"_

Another rule of thumb is when Tyler is alone with English speaking ships he speaks English. When he is alone or in a mixed group he speaks Japanese.

**November 25****th****, 2023**

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1240hrs**

Enterprise is currently standing in a room she's never seen or been in before. It was modest at the moment, just a couple desks, chairs and a few bookshelves. But what she really cared about was the man sitting behind the big desk. The Admiral was sitting in his chair, spinning left and right repeatedly. She couldn't see his face as he was staring at his desk like he was thinking about something, but he didn't look particularly imposing. She half expected him to be some huge brute of a man or something of the sort. The chair squeaks when he finally stops the incessant spinning.

Enterprise is finally able to get a good look at him and the first thought that comes to mind is _handsome_, but quickly changes to _scary_. 'Why, does he look so scary right now!? This isn't helping!'

His expression sends a few electric shivers down her spine. He keeps up the blank look for a few more seconds but then...he smiles? It's a faint smile, but it's a smile nonetheless.

"I want to thank you for saving her." The man breaks the awkward silence with something she wasn't expecting.

"N-no sir, anyone else would have done the same." Enterprise replies quickly waving her arms in front of her before she remembers why she was nervous in the first place. "Wait...I'm not being punished?"

The man shakes his head quickly like what she said comes as a great shock. "Punished?" He chuckles. "Now why the hell would you be punished!?"

Enterprise starts to get a little flustered, the situation is completely different from what she thought it would be. She feels so stupid from pumping herself up in the mirror just five minutes before. She even prepared a speech she thought she would need to defend her actions. Instead the Admiral stands up and puts his hand out requesting her to shake it!

"Really, thank you for saving her." Enterprise looks at the hand before grabbing it. He grabs it firmly sending a bolt of pain down her spine making her jerk in reaction to the pain.

"I forgot about the arm!" He yells as he jerks his hand back.

Enterprise holds her hand and looks at it with a pouty face.

"I didn't break it, did I?" He asks in a panic.

"No sir...just hurt a little." She says shacking away the pain.

"Dammit, you don't need to go to the docks or anything right? That would be real stupid of me to fracture your hand or something." The Admiral says in his panicked state.

Enterprise just watches this man that's she's never meet before freak out over just grabbing her hand a little rough. The act is slightly amusing and brings a smile to her face along with a little giggle.

"Oh thank God, you're smiling." The man says as he calms down and sits at his desk. "I'm, still getting use to the damn thing." He says lifting up the arm. "Synthetic…"

"Wait, that's a fake arm!" Enterprise yells in shock.

"Yeah, cool right." He replies calmly while opening and closing the fist.

"It looks so real…" She says when she approaches to get a closer look.

The Admiral pulls his arm back. "So why did ya think you'd be in trouble?"

"Oh...well we were under strict orders not to engage any targets and just make your way to the base here, when we picked up some radio chatter."

**Pacific Ocean, CTF 101 Lead by Enterprise, 1205hrs **

"Murakumo are you alright!? Talk to me!? What's happening!?"

Northampton looks surprised as she picks up some unknown radio chatter. "Enterprise..."

"I hear it." She answered Northampton's question before it needed to be said.

"Admiral! They're coming right for you! I don't know what to do!"

"Just keep moving! I have everyone else coming back to reinforce you so hold on!"

"No! They'll just get hurt too! I'm sorry but I'm going to lead them away from the base!"

"What do you think we should do?" Enterprise asked her sister ship Hornet.

Hornet pops the lollipop pout of her mouth before speaking. "Well... we've got our orders, but~ I think you already know what you're gonna do."

"Let's go!" Enterprise orders her fleet as she changes course and heads for the unknown contacts.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1240hrs**

"So you were afraid that you'd get in trouble for disobeying orders and heading towards the fight."

Enterprise just shakes her head in an up and down motion.

"Well, here's my two cents, orders are meant to be followed, obviously, but when the situation changes and you need to make a decision right there, you follow your gut. So...you followed your gut, ended up saving Murakumo, and wiping out a good amount of Abyssal's in the process. If you didn't do that and kept on your present course, Murakumo would have died and the base would have probably been attacked." *Sigh* "What I'm trying to say is you did the right thing and that's what matters here. So no, you're not being punished. In fact I want to thank you again for saving our asses!" He finished with a chuckle which made Enterprise smile.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Don't worry about it...so are you going to finish?"

"Finish?" She looked at him curiously.

"Your report. Tell me what happened." The Admiral said pouring a glass of water and passing it to her. "It's all I got, nothing stronger yet..."

Enterprise grabs the glass from his hand wondering what he means when it hits her. "N-no this is fine! Where was I...oh right!"

**Pacific Ocean, CTF 101 Lead by Enterprise, 1207hrs **

In the distance Enterprise could see a lot of Abyssal's. A whole fleet was in her sights, but what really intrigued her was the single human girl being fondled by a battleship.

"Hornet, prepare for an attack." Enterprise said to her sister as she loads an arrow into her bow.

"Fufu, roger that." Hornet replied as she loaded a bolt into her crossbow.

"VB-6, launching!" Enterprise yelled as she let loose an arrow that turned into eighteen SBD-2 Dauntless Dive Bombers. They took off with speed and climbed up in a circle around the fleet. Soon after she launched her other air groups VS-6, VF-6 and VT-6 as Hornet did the same with hers. Soon enough the sky was filled with their aircraft circling overhead waiting for the go ahead to attack.

Looking up towards her planes Enterprise gave her pilots a nod and the squadron leaders saluted before flying towards the enemy. Soon enough they burst out of the cloud cover to the complete surprise of the Abyssal's. The fighters strafed the creatures with their 50's targeting the eyes and other soft spots. While the bombers screeched overhead and nailed the targets with ease, splattering pieces of Abyssal everywhere. Finally the torpedo bombers dropped their fish in the water and watched as the torpedoes obliterated ships from below. Soon enough all that was left were floating pieces of Abyssal and the lone ship girl still lying on the water.

Enterprise and her task force watched the carnage from afar, a poetic justice being done right before their eyes. So many times have the Abyssal's killed by surprise, and today that was being done to them. As the bombers and fighters returned to land on the flight deck Enterprise and her group speed over to the girls rescue.

As Enterprise gets closer to the girl she can see that she is in a really bad state. Blood was spilling out of her mouth and nose, while her clothes were tattered leaving her almost nude. Enterprise bends down unwraps the bandanna on her wrist to wipe the blood from the girls face.

"W-who are you?" The girl manages to say with a weak voice.

"Oh, please excuse me I forgot to introduce myself."

"E-enterprise, my name is Enterprise."

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1243hrs**

"That's it." Enterprise finished her story by taking a big breath. She forgot to breathe in between her sentences.

"Hmm, I see. Is there anything else?" The Admiral asks taking a sip of his water.

Enterprise mirrors the action before answering. "Nothing more to report. All that's left is introducing the rest of my fleet."

"Right, you mentioned Hornet. So how many more are we talking here? Two to four I'm guessing right?"

"Hmm no sir, too little."

The Admiral looks at Enterprise with a strong gaze. "How many more?" His tone was menacing.

"U-um, nine." Enterprise stated meekly.

She looked at the Admiral and could almost see blood leave his face pale.

"N-nine…" Was all she heard as he mumbled some words to himself.

Enterprise tilted her head in a curious manner.

She heard the words "Howland…" "Bastard…" and "Supplies…" a few times.

"Admiral?"

He broke out of his incoherent mumblings and calmed down.

"Can you send them in now?" He said like his little episode never happened.

"Yes sir!" She answered quickly, not wanting to pry.

Enterprise went to leave the office but when she got to the door she heard whispering and frantic rushing behind it. It didn't take long for her to figure out who it was behind said door. *Sigh* She turned the handle and opened the door to see her fleet all bunched up.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Hornet spoke up. "Oh no, we we're caught!" She says sarcastically while the others apologized profusely.

"W-why were you guys listening through the door!"

"U-um…we…" The group of girls tried to think of excuses before Hornet grinned devilishly.

"Oh well I know how you get." Hornet said in her teasing voice.

"H-how I get? What's that supposed to mean?" Enterprise replied both confused and nervous at the tone of Hornet's voice.

"You know." Hornet said as she stood up and walked into the office. "Getting the Admiral to dote on you and only you~, telling us that we had to stay behind so you could be a little flirt." Hornet teased as she leaned on the Admirals desk.

Enterprise on the other hand was horrified, her face was filling red with embarrassment. Hornet loved to tease her like this!

"T-that's not t-true, I was d-doing my job…you always do this!" Enterprise tried to explain herself only to succumb to the teasing.

Hornet looked at the Admiral and popped the lollipop out of her mouth. "You see, this is what she does. Acts all shy and innocent when she's actually a little flirt."

"Tch, I'm disappointed in you Enterprise." The Admiral said as he shook his head.

"B-but..." Enterprise started to say something when she looked up and saw the smiles on the Admiral's and Hornets faces. "You knew!" Enterprise yelled as she stomped her foot. Her "anger" directed at the Admiral.

Hornet and the Admiral shared a look. "Thanks for that, it's always fun to tease my sister. She just gets so~ cute. I'm impressed you clued in so fast, I thought for sure I had you wrapped around my finger. Most men get stung…" Hornet said as she poked him in the chest.

"No problem, I had two younger brothers so I know teasing from actual bullying."

Hornet took notice of his words. "Had?"

"A story for later."

Hornet shook her head in understanding before turning back to her sister who was sulking in the corner.

"C'mon E, you're the pride of the navy so stop sulking and get everyone else in here."

Enterprise pouted at her sister before turning to the group crowd in the doorway. Soon enough they entered and formed a line just inside the office.

Enterprise cleared her throat before addressing the group. "Introduce yourself from left to right please."

Hornet stepped up and bowed forward and gave the Admiral a wink. "CV-8 USS Hornet reporting in. Want a lollipop?"

The Admiral chuckles. "I'm good thanks."

"Suit ya'self."

Enterprise rolled her eyes.

The Admiral looked at his list before addressing the next girl. "Northampton, if you'd please."

The girl was clearly daydreaming as she didn't immediately respond. The girl next to her noticed this, smiled and smacked Northampton on the butt much to her surprise.

"Eep!" Northampton squealed as she rubbed the mark left behind.

"Oops, I was aiming for your back. Hurry up the Admiral is waiting." Chester says with a big grin.

"Huh, oh my, I'm sorry! CA-26 USS Northampton at your service. Name ship of the class. Please, keep me away from night battles though." Northampton says with a curtsy.

"Always the lady." Chester teased her sister.

"You must be Chester." The Admiral addresses the girl who immediately bounds over to him and grabs his hands and shakes them furiously.

"YES SIR CA-27 USS CHESTER, NICE TO MEET'CHA. I HEAR YOU'RE CANADIAN, IS THAT TRUE? IVE NEVER MEET ONE BEFORE IN PERSON!" Chester finally let's go of his hands and he soon recovers. "I'll serve you well throughout the war doing all types of missions, I'm happy to be here sir!" Chester says with a salute.

"Y-yeah, happy you're here too." The Admiral say regaining his bearings from the furious shaking. "Now… Loo-e-ville right?"

"Hmpf…he he." Chester tries to hold in her laughter when she sees her sister's facial expression.

"N-no i-its…"

The Admiral looks back at his papers confused. "Did I get it wrong? How bout' Looavul?"

"Heee…ahahaha!" Chester can't hold it any more as Louisville just hangs her shoulders and head low.

The Admiral looks really confused at this point. He unfortunately doesn't know that no one really knows how it's pronounced.

"Lewis-ville?"

"AH AHAHAHAHA!" Chester is on the floor at this point.

"L-oo-…its French right?"

"JUST CALL ME LULU!" Louisville bursts out while frantically waving her arms.

The Admiral jumps at the sudden outburst. "Uh okay Lulu it is. Sorry…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chester was still rolling on the floor and Louisville now had a dark cloud hanging over her head. She gets back in line sulking.

"Okay…Phoenix."

"Phoo-bird…" Chester stops rolling long enough to mutter the nickname.

Not quietly enough though it seems because Phoenix turns and gives her a devilish grin. Chester stops laughing, gets up and runs out of the office. A flame thrower suddenly materializes out of nowhere into Phoenix's hands. "Chester~, come back. What was that name you just said?" Phoenix says as she runs out after the girl.

The Admiral just points in shock. "Was that…a flame-thrower?"

"Yes"

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes"

"Okay then…Helena, would you be so kind?"

"Yes commander CL-50 USS Helena proud to make your acquai…" Helena can't finish as a gust of wind comes in from the bay and through the window behind the Admiral. Said gust of wind sends some papers, pens and Helena's toga flying exposing…everything below the belt.

Helena's right eye twitches while the Admirals open wide. She looks down, blushes a deep shade of red, and runs out of the room while screaming. "NOT AGAINNNNNNN!"

Enterprise just face palms. 'Every time…literally every time.'

"What amazing luck…" The Admiral whispers to himself but is immediately given a death glare from Enterprise. "I mean, that was unfortunate, I hope she'll be okay."

'You know what you said.' Enterprise continues the glare.

"Good save Admiral." Hornet added sarcastically.

"Ahem…now then Maury, you're up."

"Yes sir!" The blonde haired destroyer salutes enthusiastically. "DD-401 USS Maury reporting in for duty! I hear you're an honourable man sir, if so I'll serve you till the end!"

"Good, your first mission will be to check on Phoenix and Chester and make sure one of them isn't roasted."

"Y-yes sir!" Maury saluted once again before chasing after the two cruisers.

"Now I'm going to get both of you to introduce yourselves at the same time."

The last two girls step forwards to introduce themselves.

"USS Shaw DD-373 reporting sir!" "USS Mahan DD-364 reporting."

"So you two are from the same class right?"

"Yes sir." They replied simultaneously.

"Hmm I see…what's that you got there Mahan?" The Admiral said pointing to her large book she held in her arms.

"OH, these are my research notes. Anything we learn on the Abyssal's I write down in here, see." She said as she laid the thick book down on the desk. The Admiral looked through the pages nodding his head.

"Wow...this is really well done. Where and how did you get all this?"

Mahan gets all flustered over the praise and recognition. "W-well it wasn't much. I just collected everything and anything we've discovered."

Closing the book the Admiral looks back up to her. "How would you like to be our first member of the intelligence division on base?"

Mahan just does a little jump in shock. "Intelligence!?"

"Yeah, this base is missing a lot of fundamentals. An intelligence department is just one of those. I need more information on our enemy, but no one is gathering it. That's what I'm asking you to do. Well…when you have more members that is. We'll talk more about it later."

Mahan looks overjoyed. "Of course! That would be amazing!"

"Good to hear it. Now, for our last but not least little destroyer Shaw."

"Y-yes sir..." The girl avoids eye contact and twiddles her thumbs nervously.

The Admiral obviously picks up on the hint. "What's the matter?"

"Um…well all the others…they all have something special about them. But there's nothing special about me…"

"Wha…naw that's bullshit…"

"Admiral! Language!" Enterprise quickly and fiercely reprimands him on his choice of words making the Admiral jump in his chair from the sudden outburst.

"Ahem, yes as I was saying. That's obviously not true. For example, what's in that box you have on your hip?"

Mahan quickly looks down to her right then left side to see what he was talking about. "Oh, this is just some bandages and bird seed."

"So, you're a fan of birds and you're a healer. Am I getting warmer?" The Admiral says with a smile.

"Um well…I wouldn't go as far as being a healer but, yeah." She agrees with a smile.

"See, something special."

Shaw blushes a little and shrinks back into formation.

Hornet walks over to Enterprise and whispers in her ear.

"This guy is too cheesy." She says with a giggle.

"Well, I think he's a kind person is all." Enterprise quickly counters Hornet.

"Of course you'd say that."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" The Admiral suddenly cuts in.

Hornet and Enterprise quickly disengage. "OH, just some girl talk."

The Admiral just lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah, and you're not an aircraft carrier that looks like a young woman." Using his pen to point back to the group Hornet gets the message and returns with a sigh.

"Alright, you must be tired from the journey. I won't keep you for any longer. Go get some rest, dismissed!" The Admiral stand and salutes while the girls all instinctively follow. The girls all file out of the office with smiles and chatter but Enterprise stays behind.

"What is it Enterprise?"

"Sir, I must insist we take the initiative and counter attack right away. Hit hard, hit fast, hit often."

"No."

"But…"

The Admiral cuts her off. "No, you girls need some rest and so do the ones from earlier this morning. Besides, you're surprise arrival has left me with a lot of paperwork as it is."

"But if we give them too much time they'll just reinforce their positions."

The Admiral stops looking through his various files. "Alright, you have a point." He pauses to think for a few seconds. *Sigh* "Two hours. Two hours and we'll attack."

Enterprise smiles. "Yes sir!"

"Alright, now leave me alone, I got things to do." The Admiral says as he shoo's her out.

"Y-y-yes sir, right away, so sorry."

As Enterprise is walking down the hall she senses a presence behind her and as she's about to turn her head she's jumped from behind.

"Eep!" She lets out a small squeak.

"Scared'ya?" A grinning Hornet appears from behind her right side.

"What the heck! Why'd you do that?"

"Ooo, watch your language." Hornet teases with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Tch, quiet, now what do you want?" Enterprise replies annoyed with her sister from the constant teasing.

"Well, the girls were heading down to the bath house and wanted you to come. I hear most of the other girls we haven't meet yet are going down there also."

"Yeah, Ill go."

"I'll meet'cha there." Hornet replies walking back towards the Admirals office.

Enterprise, knowing her sister and what she'll try to do quickly grabs her collar and drags her off.

"Awww, you're no fun~"

**Unnamed Naval Base, Bath House/Docks, Okinawa Japan 1314hrs**

Murakumo was sitting in one of the repair baths with a towel on her head. A yellow rubber duck with a hat resembling the Admiral was floating close by.

*Sigh* "Hey…you awake?" She asks Laffey who is in the bath next to hers.

*ZzZZz* Laffey was sleeping away the boredom.

"Hmpf, guess not. Ughhh, sooooo bored…" She complains as she sinks deeper into the pool to blow some bubbles.

"Hey…Murakumo…you awake?" A male voice calls from behind the bamboo wall leading to the change rooms.

Immediately reacting Murakumo stands up and covers herself with a towel. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! PERVERT! SCUM! PEEPER!"

"Chill out, I aint looking. Just wanted to see how you and Laffey were doing!" The Admiral quickly retorts.

Murakumo takes a second but undresses once again before sinking back into the water. She glances over to Laffey who is still sleeping.

"I'm fine…" Murakumo says all pouty.

"You wouldn't lie would'ya?"

"Tch, why you pestering me so much? Go away idiot…"

"It's just…I've been in that kinda situation before. I know what it's like and I know you can't be "just fine" so spill it. Let's hear what ya gotta say."

"Tch, so annoying…I'm not okay alright! There, I said it!"

"Well that goes without saying, you almost died."

"No…that's not it." Murakumo replies seriously.

The Admiral picks up on the change of her tone.

"What do you mean?"

Murakumo pauses for a moment and remembers back to the moment the Ta-class was standing over her.

"The Abyssal's…they didn't just finish me off when they could have easily. I was finished you understand! I thought it was over but instead of killing me she spoke to me…" Murakumo is getting pretty emotional at this point and tears are forming in her eyes.

"What she say?"

"That I would be a good addition to the fleet! What the hell does that mean!?" Murakumo's tears are free-falling over her cheeks at this point.

"Murakumo, if you're sure that's what she said you have to tell me."

"Yes, I'm sure…what the hell could that mean?"

"I don't know…but what I do know is that I'm sure we'll be getting some guests in a few minutes so I'll leave you here."

"Yeah…okay, bye idiot." Murakumo replies wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, enjoy your bath." The Admiral says as he gets up to leave.

"Hey" Murakumo says quickly.

"Hmm?"

"T-thanks." Murakumo says as she blushes and sinks her face into the water.

"Anytime."

As he's leaving the bath house's door opens with a rush when a bunch of girls come rushing in. The destroyers are leading the charge running by the Admiral followed by the cruisers and carriers. They all greet him on his way past but he doesn't have time to stop. He heads straight for his office with some new important information.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1330hrs**

When he gets back to his office he opens up comm link back to the mainland. A holo screen pops up filling the room in front of him. A spinning logo of project tells him the calls are being made. Soon enough two…wait three familiar faces pop up on screen.

"Admiral's Howland, Takei and Zambellas." Tyler greets his fellow's politely.

"Quinn, get those reinforcements alright?" Howland replies with a puff on his cigar. A small grin painting his face.

"Yeah I got them alright. So…USS Enterprise and Hornet huh. Where you get the luck and are they still selling?" Tyler replies sarcastically.

"Ahahaha!" Howland gives a hearty chuckle. "Believe us when I say we all were surprised by her appearance."

"Hmm…Takei ho goes things on the mainland?" Tyler questions the next Admiral.

"Ah, things' are okay I suppose. We've made advancements in our abilities in summoning kanmasu. If you'd like I can send you a dossier of the ones cleared for combat."

"Please, I'd appreciate that."

"Roger…" Takei takes a second as he types something into a computer close by. "I've sent them."

"Thank you." Tyler says with a nod. "Admiral Zambellas… I must say I didn't expect to see you today."

The British Admiral replies with a faint smile. "Well…we have some things to discuss in time. For now let's hear your report from today."

"Yes well…" Tyler goes into detail about the battle's and patrols from earlier today. Most of it is standard Abyssal practice and doesn't come as a shock to the Admiral's but Tyler hasn't finished just yet.

"…There is one last thing. One of my destroyers was almost killed in battle today. Now when she was incapacitated the Abyssal's didn't finish her off. Instead a Ta-class approached her and said that she would be "A good addition to the fleet."

The other Admirals expressions dropped at this point. "Is she sure? Can she be trusted? You said it yourself that she was incapacitated. Maybe she hallucinated?" Howland quickly questions Tyler.

"No, I believe her. Doesn't that comply with some disturbing reports?"

*Sigh* "Unfortunately is does, but nothing is certain just yet." Takei answers adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I'm preparing my final strike in an hour. Ill report back once it's finished. Maybe we'll get more answers then."

"Be prepared for an enhanced station now. Abyssal's are quick to replace losses and will surely have garrisoned reinforcements." Takei warns.

"How reinforced?" Tyler questions.

"Greatly. Even with your new members, it'll will be a struggle."

'Dammit, Enterprise was right. We should have attacked right away.'

"If you were to postpone your attack until this evening I can send those new girls I mentioned earlier and they can join the fight."

"Hmm…do it. If what you say is true we'll need the extra fire-power."

"Roger that, they're on their way."

"Thank you. Now Admiral Zambellas you mention you had something to discuss earlier?"

"Yes, but it must be in private." The man says seriously.

The other two Admirals get the hint and give their goodbyes before signing off.

"Now, what is it?"

"I've got a mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Yes, I'll get right to it. Two Royal Navy ship girls have gone missing in your AO."

"What!? Missing how?"

"That's what we want you to find out. They went missing around the Abyssal's base your about to attack, so you might find something out about them."

"Do you think they were sunk?"

"Maybe, they were on radio silence since they were in hostile waters. But what has me nervous is your destroyers report. A fate worse than death could have befallen them if her report and the others are accurate."

"Yeah…well I can keep an eye out for…"

"Their names are Repulse and Prince of Wales. A battle cruiser and battleship. Now you understand the desperation we face."

Tyler can't believe his ears. 'They sent two battleships unprotected into Abyssal waters!?'

"I'll do my best to get them back to you."

"Thank you, I knew you could be counted on. The British Government would be very grateful if you got them back to us, or answers for their current fate." The Admiral finishes and closes the link.

With the report over Tyler turns off the holo comm and sits down at his desk. He can't help but feel something tragic happened to those two girls.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1400hrs**

Tyler is looking through the files Takei sent him. "A little bit of everything eh? Maybe I should tell him to hold back on some, I don't have the resources to operate all this girls right now…"

His mid-sentence taking to himself when a rapid three knocks resound of his office door.

"Come in!" He beckons over to whoever it is on the other side.

The door slowly opens and a face slowly appears round the side.

"Umm, y-you're not busy are you?" Iroquois quietly asks him.

"Oh, hey Iroquois. No not really, what's up?"

Reassured she isn't interrupting Iroquois fully steps into the room and approaches Tyler's desk. She's still acting nervous for some reason.

"U-um earlier y-you mentioned that you'd share some stories with me?" Iroquois says quietly and shyly.

"I did promise I'd do that didn't I?" Tyler replies with a smile. "Pull up a chair and listen to Admiral Quinn's stories of heroism!" He jokes sarcastically earning a giggle from Iroquois.

"So, where shall we start?" He asks her.

"Umm, what about telling me what the ship was like?"

"Hmm, sure I can do that…"

Tyler and Iroquois spend the next couple of hour's talking and listening to each other. He shares stories from his time serving, his home and things about the present. She listens very intently, not wanting to miss a thing. Some stories made her laugh, others made her sad, but in all she was happy to get to spend some time with the Admiral she admired. Even if she didn't understand a lot of what he was saying about this time period.

On the other hand Admiral Quinn also really enjoyed being able to have a peaceful conversation. He wasn't oblivious to her attention to details. But he knew she couldn't understand most of the modern world from much of the questions she asked. A few things he took away from their talk is one, the girls are woefully ignorant about modern society and culture. They are like living time machines stuck in the forties when it comes to ideas of culture and technology. That's something that he's going to have to change. Second, is that Iroquois is nothing less than adorable. He can tell that she's interested in him, but he's not sure how to approach those feelings. He must maintain some sense of professional integrity in the workplace and it doesn't help she looks so young, barely out of high school, even though he knows that that isn't true.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1600hrs**

"Dammit, where is she?" Haida was currently on her way to the admiral's office in search of her sister. After checking the obvious spots she came to the conclusion that there was only one other place she'd be. Upon arriving at the office door she knocks and waits. Instead of getting a call to come in the room she hears someone approaching the door. She's greeted by the Admiral who puts a finger to his mouth telling Haida to be quiet.

"Huh, what'dya shushing me for?" Haida asks annoyed.

The Admiral responds by opening the door to let Haida see what the fuss was about. Iroquois was fast asleep, her head resting on the Admiral's desk. A thin blanket hanging off her shoulders. She was obviously in the middle of a good dream as she was giggling in her sleep.

"How long has she been like that?" Haida asks quietly.

"Just for half an hour. We were talking and she just slowly drifted off." The Admiral replies with a chuckle.

Haida approaches her sister and puts a hand on her back. "You know she's head over heels for you right?"

"I had an idea…" |The Admiral replies with a slight blush.

"I can see why though, you're kind, funny and handsome…but if you do anything inappropriate to her I'll shoot you." Haida says with an unnerving smile.

Knowing what these girls can do Tyler can feel a cold sweat run down his back at the declaration. "R-roger that."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." She replies without dropping the smile. After setting things straight she rouses her sister awake who comes out of her dream with a shock, quickly scanning the room. When she realizes where she was she blushes furiously.

"I-I-I'm, sorry for falling asleep, you weren't boring….NO…I mean…I mean…fewh." She gives up trying to explain herself and just hangs her head instead.

"Thanks for spending time with my sister Admiral. We'll be leaving now." Haida says as she drags her sister out of the room.

"No problem, I had a good time. You can come by anytime you want Iroquois. The doors always open, that goes for you to Haida."

"Yeah sure, thanks" Haida replies sarcastically as she takes her sister out of the room.

'Okay, let's get some of this fucking paperwork done.' Tyler thinks to himself as he sits back down. Right as he's about to put pen to paper another rapid succession of knocks resound off his door.

*Sigh* 'You gotta be kidding me!' "What is it?"

"In Enterprise sir, I wanted to report that your secretary…Ooyodo I think it was, helped us move in and were all settled now." Says the voice behind his door.

"Ohh…okay thanks for letting me know." Tyler replies a little annoyed. 'You really didn't need to come and tell me that.'

Instead of getting an answer Enterprise opens the door and steps into the room.

Tyler looks up at her and gives her a look of impatience. "Is there something else?"

Enterprise notices his look and tone unnerving her al little. "Are you busy? I can leave?" She says pointing to his door.

"No, its fine. What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to discuss a couple things with you. First off is an incident in the bathhouse…"

**Unnamed Naval Base, Bath House, Okinawa Japan 1330hrs**

Enterprise along with almost everyone else was resting her body in the hot water when someone poked her in her cheek. She's was greeted by the smug looking face of Phoenix.

"Hey E, I challenge you!" She exclaims loud enough for everyone to hear. It works and everyone's attention was on them. "You may be the pride of the fleet but no one can beat me when it comes to the heat. So, I challenge you to try and best me by staying in the bath longer than myself!"

Enterprise sits up and gives her a look. "You're on!"

Tone scoots over to Chester since she was close by. "Hey, what's going on?"

Chester gives her a smile. "I guess you don't know since this is your first time but Enterprise is many things, all of them good, but she does have a sense of pride no matter how much she tries to hide it, it's there. The best way to get her to do something is challenge her."

"Ohhhh, I see." Tone replies excitedly. "Hey, I wanna join too! But if I win you have to buy me a sundae from Mamiya's!"

Phoenix looks over with a smile. "Fufufu, if you insist."

"Hey someone's gotta represent the RCN, we're in!" Haida exclaims grabbing onto her sister with a big grin. Iroquois on the other hand looks shocked. "Huh, no wait I don't…." She is quickly silenced by her sister.

"We're in too!" Johnston yells as she volunteers herself and her sisters.

"Awesome! Anyone else?" Phoenix asks the group.

"Aw what the hell, let's do this girls!" Chester exclaims as she grabs Northampton and Louisville.

"Okay...so I guess we'll start now. Good luck." Phoenix says with a smug grin.

Fast forward a bit and it's down to just Enterprise who's definitely feeling it at this point, Phoenix who if she wasn't wet from the water hasn't broken a sweat and Johnston who isn't looking too good.

Phoenix looks over at the little destroyer and notices her swaying. "Hey Johnston, you can get out if you're not feeling well."

"Ne…ver…I…am…the…scourge…I…never…surrender…" Those were her final words before splashing face first into the pool unconscious.

"Oh my god! Someone get her out quick!" Phoenix exclaims as Hoel quickly grabs her and pulls her out.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1610hrs**

The Admiral was face palming at this point. "You had an endurance competition that ended up knocking out Johnston…"

Enterprise was shrinking under the scrutiny. "Y-yeah…"

The Admiral just gives her a slight laugh.

"So, who won?"

"Huh?" Enterprise recoils in surprise.

"Who won? You or Phoenix?"

Enterprise averts her gaze. "That doesn't really matter at this point now does it?" She says with a pout.

The Admiral gives her a quick chuckle. "Okay then, whatever you say. So what was the other thing you needed to discuss?"

"Oh right I'm supposed to be mad at you! Why haven't we left yet? It's been two hours already!"

"About that…were waiting until this evening to launch an attack. The Abyssal's have most likely reorganized already so the mainland is sending us some much need surface fire-power."

Enterprise calms down a little and quits pointing at the Admiral.

"Oh, I see. So when will they arrive?" She says reverting back to her stoic self.

"They should be here soon enough…I was actually just adjusting the battle plan to suit them." The Admiral says as he points to a number of papers on his desk.

Enterprise realizes she was actually interrupting him contrary to what he said. "What if I helped you?"

"Help? Well sure I guess some input from a ship girl could help. Grab a seat."

Enterprise strolls over and grabs a chair and places it across from him. The Admiral takes notice and raises an eyebrow.

"Can you read upside down? No, sit." He says pointing beside him.

"Oh, okay…" Enterprise replies lifting her chair and sitting next to him. She can't help herself but feel a little flushed being so close to him. The Admiral on the other hand, doesn't really take any notice.

"Okay…so here's what I got. The battle will take place this evening so is going to get dark pretty fast. It'll probably spill into the night if we don't end it quick. So I was thinking of having the carriers launch early and start the attack right before sundown. Does that work?"

Enterprise nods her head. "Yes sir, unfortunately my planes aren't equipped with capable radar to operate at night. The pilots wouldn't be able to fight effectively so we'd have to return after our attack."

"Roger that. Once your squadrons have returned to ship, head back to base. Ill give you a light escort since you probably won't be engaged. Now, the surface fleet are the ones who will be dishing out most of the hurt tonight. As you may have noticed we lack any battleships right now but that's going to change. The mainland is sending over Kongou and Haruna along with heavy cruisers Takao, Atago, Maya and Choukai. They'll be escorted by light cruisers Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Tenryuu and Tatsuda. Furthermore they'll be joined by destroyers Yuudachi, Shiratsyu, Shigure, Mustuki and Kisaragi. Do your girls have any issues with them?"

Enterprise looks at him curiously. "No sir."

"Good, so hears the battle plan. Squadron One or Hammer will consist of battleship's Kongou and Haruna, escorted by Takao, Atago, Haida, and Iroquois. They'll strike hard after the anvil has been placed. Anvil or squadron's two and three will be led by Northampton. She'll be joined by Louisville, Chester, Maya, Choukai, Tone, Chikuma, Helena, Sendai, Jintsuu, and Naka. Anvil's job will be to lead the attack and take as much of the attention as possible for Hammer to deal some serious hurt. Finally, squadron four or Forge will be our eyes. Squadron four will be led by Johnston, and she'll be accompanied by Hoel, Heermann, Yuudachi, Shigure and Fubuki. They'll scout out the position first and join anvil in the attack. Thought's?"

"No sir it's a good plan. I just worry a little what the night can bring is all."

"Well, Helena is equipped with a searchlight. Hopefully, she won't gather too much attention but that seems unlikely."

"True, that light will make her a target." Enterprise adds which makes the Admirals brow furl.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Enterprise says with a smile.

The Admiral nods. "Yeah I know, can't fault a guy for worrying though. Any-ways they'll be here soon and Mamiya is cooking an early dinner so you should go join your friends."

"Hmm, I'll do that. Thank you for letting me consult." Enterprise says as she gets up and leaves.

"Anytime…"

Once again the Admiral is sending his girls into battle while he sits back on base helpless.

"This pisses me off."

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 1800hrs**

After dinner Tyler is once again in his office finalizing the battle plans for the briefing later when the now familiar alarm that symbolizes ship girls returning resounds around the base. Soon after Ooyodo rushes into his office in a hurried way carrying a clipboard.

"The new arrivals are here sir, would you like me to bring them to your office as usual?" She asks while adjusting her glasses.

"No, change of plans this time. Tell them to leave their things by the residences and join me in the briefing room."

"Yes sir!" Ooyodo responds with a salute before she rushes over the collect the new faces.

In the meantime Tyler heads over to the briefing room. He arrives earlier than everyone else and has time to prepare some maps, charts and numbers. Soon enough the familiar faces trickle in after they were informed at dinner if they'd be participating or not. While Ooyodo arrives with a very curious looking bunch. One in particular looks like she's ready to start bouncing off the wall at any second. Once everyone is seated Tyler clears his throat in preparation for the lesson.

"First off I want to welcome all our new arrivals to the base today. Sorry for rushing you around like this after you just arrived but we have a job to do. We'll have time for more in depth introductions at another time. Now let's move on with the briefing…" Tyler finishes as he discusses the battle plan he devised with Enterprise earlier in the day. Overall reception is good and there were no objections.

"Now there is one last thing I want you all to be aware of. Two ship girls from the Royal Navy have gone missing in the area and we're to find out what happened to them if we can."

The whole room is filled with gasps and chatter ash they discuss the new information.

Enterprise raises her hand and is gestured to speak by Tyler with a nod of his head. "What are the two girl's names?"

"They're names are Prince of Wales and Repulse, battleships. So now you know what the Brits are so concerned that they vanished without a trace."

Another round of idle chatter resounds around the room.

"Alright enough chatter! This briefings over, so head out and let's get this done!"

Everyone gets up from their desks and rushes towards the Launchpad to gear up while Tyler head for his CIC.

"Hey, so what do you think?" A girl asks her group.

"About what?"

"You know, our Admiral? He seems alright I guess, but a little serious."

"He looked a little troubled…maybe it has to do with the missing girls? Why would they send two ships alone?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make a lot of sense."

The girl end their conversation when a few unfamiliar faces approach them.

"Good day, I'm USS Northampton and they are Chester, Louisville and Helena. I assume you know Tone and Chikuma already."

"Hi, guys long time no see!" Tone exclaims with a happy smile.

"Sister, it's only been a few days…" Chikuma adds.

"Yo, names Maya. Nice to meet you. These guys are Choukai, Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka. Let's all kick some ass today!"

Northampton, a very prim and proper lady, is taken aback by Maya's tomboyish attitude.

"Y-yes, let's go give them what for…he he" She replies half-heartedly.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Maya asks confused.

"Umm...I meant let's go kick their b-buts…"

Maya bursts into laughter.

Northampton blushes at the frivolous use of foul language. "I-I can't say such a thing…it's not proper!"

Maya shimmies over and wraps an arm around her neck.

"C'mon…say it. You know you want~ to. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon"

Meanwhile on the sidelines everyone is just watching the exchange with blank expressions.

"I think she's found someone else besides me to tease her now…" Chester whispers into Louisville's ear.

**Unnamed Naval Base, CIC, Okinawa Japan 1830hrs**

In his CIC Tyler is overlooking his map table from earlier in the day. That's when he notices something worrying. The pins he's placed for each battle and event from the day show a pattern. The Abyssal's were searching for his base. Or maybe they've already discovered the location and Murakumo just happened to delay them long enough for Enterprise to wipe them out. The Abyssal's were going to try and wipe him and his fleet off the board before he could even be a major threat.

"Alright, that settles it." He says aloud and Ooyodo picks up on it.

"Settles what?" She asks.

"It settles the fact that I have a lot of work to do."

Ooyodo just giggles. "Well, of course. You didn't think this would be easy did you?"

"No I guess not. So starting soon I'm going to be introducing and changing a lot of things around here."

"Like what?" She questions curiously with a tilt of the head.

"That's a matter for later. For now, let's just get through today."

**Pacific Ocean, Squadron Four/Forge Lead by Johnston, 1900hrs**

Johnston is currently scouting the base from behind some volcanic rocks with her telescope.

"Where did she get that, poi?" Yuudachi asks curious about the object.

"Uhhh, she just…where did she get that?" Heermenn asks Hoel who just responds with a shrug.

Meanwhile Johnston is looking through her eyeglass when she spots a large number of Abyssal ship patrolling the waters around the unnatural base. As usual the weather surrounding the base itself is foul. Raging winds and dark rolling clouds fill the sky.

"Okay…I can see twenty eight in total. It looks like four battleships, ten cruisers of mixed type and twelve destroyers…this will be interesting. I suggest you get Arrowhead to launch now Admiral while they're guard is down."

**Pacific Ocean, Carrier Strike Force/Arrowhead Lead by Enterprise, Same Time**

"You're free to begin your attack Enterprise, wish your fairies good luck for me."

"I will sir." Enterprise answers as she notches an arrow. She looks over to Hornet who's drawn back her crossbow and gives her a nod.

"Let's give them an evening show." Hornet says as she lets loose her bolt into the sky with a whoosh. The bolt quickly transforms into eighteen SBD-2 Dauntless Dive Bombers. The bombers engines roar to life as the fairies give a salute and fly off to their target.

Meanwhile Enterprise is drawing back her bow with clam and ease. Her eyes closed as she focuses on the target in her mind. "VB-6 launching!" She yells as she opens her eyes and let's loose the arrow that transforms into another eighteen bombers. The two carriers launch each wave consecutively and when their all airborne Enterprise wishes them the luck from the Admiral.

"Now it's all up to them." Hornet says with a stretch. "What'dya say when we get back me, you and the Admiral share a bath tighter hmm?" Hornet teases with a wink.

"Ohh, enough already!" Enterprise screams all flushed.

**Pacific Ocean, Carrier's Air group, Ten Minutes Later**

The fairies knew they had arrived when all they could see was the darkened skies of the Abyssal base. Soon enough they could see the base itself from above and all the Abyssal's in it. With a sort of hive like mentality the fairies commenced their attack. I didn't take long for the Abyssal's to notice they were under attack and they retaliated by firing their anti-aircraft armaments into the sky. Tracers and flak filled the sky with death but the fairies carried on without fear. Their only wish is to serve their mothers proud. The fighters swoop in first hard and fast strafing anything that moved with their machine guns. A few were shot on the way down and either exploded in mid-air or crashed into the ocean. The fighters were followed by the dive bombers and torpedo bombers attacking at the same time to divide anti-aircraft focus. The dive bombers performed their loops and attacked. Like the fighter a few were shot down, but they kept on going unnerved. The bombers release their payloads and some strike true while the torpedo bombers let lose their deadly fish into the water creating a wall of torpedoes to which many Abyssals can't avoid.

**Pacific Ocean, Second Squadron/Anvil, Same Time**

Second Squadron is watching the carnage unfold from a distance waiting for their opportunity to attack.

"Wow…do you think there'll be anything left for us?"

"It's chaos…"

"Whoa…"

The girls are awed by the scene in front of them when they notice all the aircraft leaving the AO. Some are trailing black and grey smoke in their wake.

"There's a bit less now than there was before." Helena notices. "Those poor souls…"

"Anvil it's time." The Admiral orders over the radio.

The girls make one last equipment check before steaming forward.

"Okay, everyone lets kick their a-a-a…buts!" Northampton gives it a good try earning a snicker from Chester and Maya and a sigh from Louisville.

"It was…uh…a good attempt." Maya jests getting a pouty reaction form Northampton. During their back and forth the group doesn't realize how close they've actually gotten to the enemy fleet. It isn't until a few splashes erupt around them they get back to their senses. A stray shell actually hits Maya but does very little damage.

Wiping some soot of her face from the blast she grows a devilish grin. "Oh ho, here come's my pain train, eat it!" She says as she lets loose from her 8in guns which impact an Abyssal destroyer and explodes into pieces of metal and oily blood.

Northampton makes a quick count and adds up that the air strike killed four destroyers and two of the cruisers. The enemy was still very focused and determined at the task at hand.

The rest of Anvil continue to exchange fire with the enemy. Chikuma and Jintsuu get hit pretty bad and have to retreat from combat.

Northampton notices she is in a perfect position to launch an attack on a battleship. Before she can fire she's hit with a numbers of shells from her left side shredding her armour and disabling her guns. Northampton falls to one knee with a pained expression on her face.

Louisville notices her sister's predicament with worry on her face and tries to get over to her but is stopped by a Ri-class cruiser that actually tries to punch her. Louisville dives under the enhanced fist at the last second, pulls out her sword and stabs the Re right through the head. The dead ship clumps down and starts sinking pulling the sword with her. "Shit, I'm going to need a new one." She says while she looks back to see the Ru class face to face with her sister who is struggling to stand back up.

Louisville panics as she rushes to save her sister when the Ru class aims all her guns right at Northampton's head. In response Northampton closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable, a tear flowing down her cheek.

"NOOOOO!" Louisville screams with her hand out trying to reach her sister when suddenly the Ru's head has a bullet sent right through it resulting in the battleship clumping down dead. In her spot is a small destroyer wearing a pirate's attire.

"Woohoo! It feels so~ good to use these! I never get the chance!" Johnston exclaims waving her pistol's around. Northampton slowly opens her eyes wide when she sees what's happened. Johnston extends a helping hand and pulls Northampton to her feet. "Johnston and Forge is here to help!" She says with a big smile and posing with a thumbs up when her squadron speeds past into the fight and immediately engages the Abyssal's in close quarters.

"Sis, you okay! I'm so~ sorry I couldn't help but I was held up!" Chester says while giving her sister a hug.

"H-how? I thought they were armoured everywhere?" Louisville asks still in shock.

Johnston pulls out a pouch and shows Louisville her bullets. "They're made from Abyssal armour. Normally, they can only hurt them a little but there's a weak spot right in the temple if you can hit it. I thought you'd figured that out from what I saw with your sword earlier."

It hits Louisville then that she did use her sword. Normally that wouldn't work and the swords were really just decoration but it did and that must be the reason. "How come we haven't heard this before?"

"Well because I haven't told anyone."

"What!? Why not!?"

Johnston just shrugs it like it was nothing. "I don't know."

The entire group just dead-pans at the response.

"You should probably share that with the Admiral…" Chester states bluntly.

**Pacific Ocean, First Squadron/Hammer, 1920hrs**

"Hammer, Anvil is engaged and you're free to start your attack." The Admiral orders over the radio.

"Let's go _EVERYBODY!" _Kongou declares adding her English at the end which confuses the hell out of Haida and Iroquois.

"Was that English?"

"I think so…"

'This is my chance to impress the Admiral and win his heart!' Kongou thinks to herself with a giggle to which Haruna picks up on and shakes her head with a smile.

First Squadron quickly speeds off towards the sound of combat. Soon enough the battle is in range of everyone's guns and since they approached from behind they're unnoticed. Kongou orders a target for each of her squadron and they all take aim ready to fire a salvo on her command.

"BURNING…LOVE!" Kongou exclaims as she fire's her four turrets and the rest follow suit. A large number of shells scream through the sky as they head for their targets. A couple of Abyssal's hear the whistle behind them but only too late as the shells impact obliterating a large number in the blink of an eye. The weak armor on the back doing nothing to stop the damage to their bodies.

With that last final salvo only a battleship remained to be mopped up.

Hammer closes in for the final kill.

Kongou locks eyes with the final Abyssal battleship, a Ta-class flagship. They share a wild grin with one another.

'This my chance! I'll get MVP for sure and then the Admiral will have to notice me!' She thinks to herself as she prepares her guns.

Kongou smiles and does her signature pose. "All guns, fir…" She starts but isn't able to finish when Iroquois suddenly speeds in front of her and fire's all five of her torpedo's at the Ta-class who isn't able to respond in time.

Kongou, still in her pose, just has an eye twitch. "B-bu…m-…_WOW, CONGRATULATIONS!"_ She says to Iroquois who looks happy to get the final kill.

"Oh, um thank you Kongou, you distracted her long enough for me to cut in and finish her!" Iroquois says innocently but there is a devilish grin behind that cute smile.

'She knows what she did!' Kongou can't believe it. 'Stolen…my chance…' "Oh well, there's always next time!" Kongou rebounds almost unnaturally fast with a laugh.

The ocean was finally quiet now that all the Abyssal's were gone. The girls started celebrating with each other on their first major victory when suddenly laughter could be heard from inside the base.

"What is that?" Someone asks which gets everyone's attention. The laughter gets louder and louder until two new Abyssal's emerge from within the base.

"_Shit,_ were not _finish." _Kongou curses as she and everyone prepares for another battle.

"Wait! They're aren't laughing…" Haruna mentions which stops everyone from attacking.

"They're….crying."

Haruna was right, what everyone was mistaking for laughter was actually the sound of crying.

"You're right Haruna, look they aren't attacking." Kongou adds as she lowers her guns.

Everyone is really confused as to what is happening when Iroquois decides to approach the two Abyssal's.

"Wait, where the hell are you going!?" Haida stops and questions her sister.

"Don't you see something is different about them? We've been fighting Abyssal's for years now and they've never shown more than the desire to kill. Besides, I mean look at their armour."

Haida did what she was told, as did everyone else. She was right, upon closer inspection under the parts of black and grey of Abyssal armour was whites, reds and gold's. Vibrant colours you'd never see on Abyssal ships.

The two ships are still just standing there crying when Iroquois continues approaching them.

"Ugh, I'll come to. I can't leave you alone with them that close." Haida complains as she joins her sister.

The two sisters approach the ships and as they closer it's more and more apparent they're different. They looked more human than Abyssal.

"Haida…"

"Yeah, I hear it."

The Abyssal's, between sobs, were speaking. The words were too quiet to hear from afar so Iroquois nervously gets within arm's reach of the two of them. She can hear them quite clearly now and what they're saying sends a shiver down her spine.

"What are they saying?" Haida questions her sister and looks shocked when Iroquois turns around.

Iroquois was crying. "They're saying…kill us…"

"What? Why would they want us to kill them? What's going on?" Haida asks not understanding the situation.

"…Kill me…please…kill me…it hurts…" They go on and on.

The other girls get close enough to hear the voices too.

"What should we do? Poi" Yuudachi questions the group.

"I don't know…" Shigure answers.

"…Kill me…please…kill me…it hurts…"

They keep begging until Iroquois can't take it any more. She aims both her guns right up against the hearts of the two ships and fires.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Haida screams reacting to the execution. The two ships instantly fall backwards facing the now star filled sky.

Iroquois, ignoring her sister, bends down and hold their hands. With tears in the three of their faces the two girls sink with one last. "…thank you." Haida moves over to her sister's side.

"Why the hell did you shoot them? We could have taken them prisoner or something for questioning!"

Iroquois just clenches her fist with something in it. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screams and falls into her sisters chest sobbing.

Kongou approaches with a sad expression on her face and puts a hand on Iroquois shoulder.

"Shh….shh…it's okay."

In the corner of her eyes Kongou notices something float to the surface. She picks up the piece of fabric which conforms her suspicions. She shows the fabric to Haida who just goes bug eyed in shock. "No way…."

On the fabric, embroidered in gold lettering, was the name REPULSE.

Kongou clenches the name in her fist tight before passing it around to everyone. "We need to inform the Admiral…"

**Unnamed Naval Base, Docks, Okinawa Japan 1950hrs**

Tyler was sitting impatiently by the docks waiting for his girls to return. Kongou reported a victory but she sounded disturbed over the radio and he couldn't help but worry like crazy. So many negative thoughts swirled in his head he just couldn't calm down until he saw them all okay.

Tyler was deep in thought looking at the calm waters when the alarm went off announcing their return. He quickly got up with a smile on his face and looked out into the harbour and counted.

"They're all there…" He says with a sigh of relief. After about ten minutes they emerge from the doors, looking…upset, really upset. He approaches them with a smile on his face.

"Great job you guys! A decisive victory!" He tries to brighten the mood but it just won't happen. "Guys…what happened?"

Kongou walks up to the Admiral and just shows him the two pieces of fabric. The other was in Iroquois hand when Wales handed it to her.

"W-what's this?" Tyler looks at the names and it hits him like a bag of bricks. His face drops instantly to match everyone else's. "How?" He asks and Kongou sits him down and gives her the report of the battle, including Repulse and Prince of Wales.

"Damn…I see, so the reports are true then." He says scrunching the two names. "I've got to report this right now. Good work though you guys, go get some much needed rest, you deserve it. Oh and Iroquois."

Iroquois perks up hearing her name called. "Y-yes sir?"

"I heard you took out the flagship single-handedly."

Iroquois quickly looks at Kongo to which she just gives her a smile. Tyler walks up and pats her head earning a big blush from the girl. "Congratulations, MVP. Oh, and I'm naming you on of my secretaries for the week." He says with a smile.

Iroquois looks at him before turning bright red. "W-w-w-wha…me…uhhh…fweh" She overheats.

**Unnamed Naval Base, Admiral's Room, Okinawa Japan 2000hrs**

Once Tyler gets back to his office her instantly opens up comm's with the Admiral's. The three greet him with smiles but soon see his expression and realize something is wrong.

"What is it Quinn, you look troubled? Don't tell me the mission failed!" Howland suggests in a desperate tone.

"No, the mission was a success."

The three Admiral's breathe a sigh of relief. "Then what the hell is up with that face of yours? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I think I have an idea…" Zambellas adds in a sad tone.

"May I, Admiral?" Tyler asks Zambellas to which he nods and gives his consent.

"My condolences Admiral, but we found out why Abyssal's look human…" Tyler goes onto give his entire report but the most important part is the discovery of the morphing.

"What really disturbs me is the fact ship girls are only so limited…but the Abyssal's seem to have an unlimited supply of warships. So where do they all come from? I'll tell you. It's our fucking missing civilians! They're turning them into monsters!" Tyler declares.

"We don't know that to be true!" Howland states but unsure.

"Then explain to me where all those people went! I'm telling you, now, that that's where they went!"

"Those are dark words, but with this new information they sound true…" Takei adds.

"Another thing is the fact that they all appear female. Where are the men? Where are the young kids?

"Fuck…" Howland and Zambellas share the same word.

The group takes a time to pause and think on the subject.

"Admiral Quinn, these are your new orders! Proceed with unlimited warfare on these bastards! Get back for everything they've done! It's up to you now, you decide how to proceed, where to strike and when and if you need anything, ANYTHING, you ask! Send those bastards back to hell where they FUCKING belong!" Howland screams obviously more pissed off than ever.

"Gladly, I won't rest until the world is free from the monsters!"

"GOOD!" Howland replies and signs off.

The two other Admiral's just sweat drop.

"He's really upset."

"You would be too if your wife and two daughters went missing along with everyone else." Takei states which surprises Tyler.

"Is there anything else?" Takei asks.

"I have something to discuss with you at a later time, but it can wait."

"Okay, I'm available whenever you need me. Goodnight Admiral." Takei finishes as he signs off.

"I want to offer my sympathy once again Admiral. It's not a pleasant thing to learn I'm sure." Tyler says to Zambellas.

"Hmm, but I thank you and your girls for giving us an answer. Also for giving them mercy and ending their suffering. On behalf of myself, The Royal Navy and the King, I give you our greatest thanks."

"You're too kind."

"Well, I want you to know you've earned our favour. So you've earned the full support of the Royal Navy and its ship girls. You've done us a service so it's only natural we help you now."

"Wow, thank you."

"Good day Admiral Quinn and God Bless."

"Yes, you too."

With that Zambellas signs off leaving Tyler in a quiet room. He sits down at his desk and puts his feet up.

"What a freaking day this has been." He thinks back to all that happened in just one day.

"Oh, shit I still got some paperwork to do!"

**So, whatcha think? C'mon tell me, I know you wanna. But seriously thanks for all the support I've gotten so far, it's been amazing. I did say Royal Navy fans would have their due soon but you probably weren't expecting that. Don't worry, Admiral Quinn has unlocked the British tech tree now so they should be arriving soon :). For the immediate future I have some fun little things planned so stay tuned. Please follow, review and favorite if you will. Also please ask any questions you may have and I'll be glad to answer them.**


End file.
